Harry Potter and Heir of Merlin
by hermionestagegirl16
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He learns a lot about his past and future and discovers his feelings about a certain someone in the present. CHAPTER 25 IS UP! Begun before OotP so I'm going to continue wo a hitch...
1. Owl Arrival

  
  


It was a hot and lazy day at Privet Drive, and even the bees seemed to be going in slow motion. A fourteen year old boy named Harry Potter was slaving away over his Aunt Petunia's flower bed, spreading manure around the charming, colorful plants. He straightened up and his back gave a loud crack. He glanced longingly at the orange popsicle his fat cousin Dudley was slurping up, and wished he could take it and shove it up the lardy pig's behind. But he knew that if he did anything of the sort, he'd be thrown out of Dudley's second bedroom and locked in his cupboard with bread and water for the rest of the summer. 

Harry's beautiful, emerald eyes scanned the backyard and something strange caught his eye. An extremely small owl was out in broad daylight, struggling with an extremely large parcel.Owl post. Traditional for wizards...and Harry was a wizard...maybe one of the greatest of all time...at least in his future he could be.

The suffering bird came to a rest on the sill of Harry's open window.

"Harry Potter! Get back to work you filthy, little mongrel!" his aunt screamed. "Dudley, would you like another lemon pop?" Obviously, Dudley had gone off his diet, Harry thought.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to work. He knew he'd have to wait to get up to his room to see who the parcel was from. While Dudley's mother got him another lemon pop, and cooed and fawned over him, Harry thought about the past 14 years with the Dursley's.

They had not been easy. Harry's parents had been killed when he was just one year old, by the most infamous and powerful wizards in the books... Lord Voldemort. And somehow miraculously, Harry had escaped him, but with a souvenir of Voldemort's curse...a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ever since Harry had gotten his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had four adventure packed years behind him, where he had encountered Voldemort once each time and come out alive. His most recent year, his fourth year, Harry had played an unwilling role in bringing Voldemort back to his form.

Although Harry was a hero at his school and in the wizarding world, here, at 4 Privet Drive, the Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, his closest relatives, treated him like no more than dirt. When Harry stumbled into the house, covered in sweat, dirt and manure, he did not receive a pat on the back, nor an offering of ice cold lemonade, but a shrill cry from his aunt and a reprimand from his beefy Uncle Vernon to stop tracking dirt into the house. And Harry wished that he didn't have kin like the Dursleys.

Harry tiptoed up the steps of the house, so as not to receive another rebuke from his uncle and quicly took a cool shower and changed into a horrible neon orange and mustard yellow checked sweater that reminded him painfully of his friend Hagrid and Hagrid's horrible hairy suit and tie. He would have even taken some of his old friend's rock cakes right now, just to fatten him up a bit, he thought, as he rolled the edges of the sleeves over six times and fastened a leather strap aroung the huge brown pants to hold them up. Not that anyone would see how far down my pants hang, he thought, since the sweater almost touches my knees.

Suddenly, Harry remembered the owl in his room, and dashed in. The owl was sitting in a dignified position on his bedspread. Harry quickly released the letter from the owl's leg and sent the owl off on his next journey.

Harry quickly unfolded the letter and glanced at the bottom of the letter and grinned so widely, he thought his face would crack.


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter, although I love the books with all my heart!

A/N: I've gotten 4 reviews so far...I'm glad you all like it! I wasn't sure if it would go over well...but I guess it did!

  
  


Chapter 2- The Invitation

  
  


It was from Hermione. Harry eagerly read the neatly written letter.

Dear Harry,

How is your summer holiday so far? Mine is all very well and good, and I just received a letter from Ron saying that Charlie has invited him to Romania for the rest of the summer and that Charlie would take him straight to Hogwarts. I expect that you'll receive a letter from him soon.

  
  


As if on cue, Ron's featherball owl, Pigwidgeon, more lovingly called Pig, shot into Harry's room, managing to knock against Hedwig's cage and caused her to screech loudly.

"Harry Potter! You shut that bloody bird up this second or I'll have your head!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Now you've done it," Harry whispered soothingly to the bird. He opened the door to the cage to let Pig in and prodded a few Owl Treats through the bars. He continued reading.

  
  


Seeing as I assume it will be your "birthday eve" by the time you get this letter, I thought that it would be nice if you actually got your present from me in person...and had a birthday with one of your friends. 

So I asked my parents and checked with Professor Dumbledore, and seeing as we've made all the arrangements and necessary precautions, would you like to come and stay at my house for the rest of the summer? Dumbledore himself has protected my house with the same magic surrounding the Dursley's, so you would be perfectly safe from You-Know-Who... well all right, Voldemort. 

If your answer is yes, the send Hedwig back with your answer and summon the Knight Bus tonight. My parents and I will wait for your arrival. Our address is 3 Avon Road, in London. I hope to see you very soon.

Love,

Hermione

  
  


Harry had never felt so happy. He read Ron's letter which said exactly what Hermione had told him it would and he eagerly responded to both letters, telling Ron where he'd be for the rest of the summer and informing Hermione that he would indeed take the bus to her house.

Then he flung open his trunk and began to pack.

Harry actually had two reasons for wanting so badly to go to Hermione's that summer. One, he really wanted to have a birthday with someone other than the Dursley's. And two, ever since Hermione had kissed him on the cheek, before he left with his relatives, he'd begun to think about her in a different light. Ron had noticed that she was a girl just the year before, and he'd noticed a change in Ron. Suddenly he'd begun to look self conscious in Hermione's presence. But Harry had cast that off as being an unfriendly feeling towards her since she had begun seeing Viktor Krum. Then he realized that Ron had a crush on Hermione.

And now, Harry had begun to think of Hermione in that way too. He couldn't wait to see her and spend more time with her. In fact, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather spend his birthday with, than sweet, caring Hermione. His best friend.

Right then, he realized that he was done packing and he began to scour his room for extra things lying in corners. When he was done, he lay down on his bed and began to think of his wonderful birthday and the rest of his summer that lay before him. 

* * * * 

He waited until nightfall, and then lugging his trunk behind him, he quietly snuck out of the dreadful Dursley's house and to the corner of Privet Drive. He raised his wand arm, and prepared himself for the rest of his wonderful summer.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Trip on the Knight Bus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's ideas. All I own is this storyline and anything new in it.

A/N: To my readers, I think I'm going to change the title to "Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin"...so watch for that title instead of "Harry Potter and the Powers of Merlin". Thanks for the reviews...and I always accept constructive criticism! I can't wait for the 5th book to come out!

Chapter 3: Trip on the Knight Bus

Almost immediately after Harry raised his wand, the purple, triple-decker Knight Bus appeared. The doors opened and Harry was face to face with dorky, pimply-faced Stan Shunpike.

"'Arry Potter! What are you doin' 'ere?"Stan shouted, simultaneously slapping Harry jovially on the back and spraying him with spit, "Oi, Ern! Look 'oo's on the bus!'Arry Potter!"

Ern's face appeared at the top of the steps, grinning down at Harry.

"Hello Stan. Hi Ern," Harry responded, "Her's 14 Sickles, Stan. I'm very tired. Could you show me to my bed?"

"Well sure, 'Arry! I'd be delighted to!" declared Stan.

Stan began to amble up the aisle of the bus, managing to trip when Ern began to drive again. Harry caught his arm and they continued their trek. When Harry and Stan reached the second floor, Harry saw a bushel of black hair and a beard that looked awfully familiar...

"HAGRID?" Harry said, dumbfounded. The enormous man turned around, and to Harry's great delight it was indeed his very first friend, Hagrid.

"Harry! It's good to see yeh my boy!" bellowed Hagrid, enveloping Harry in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Well," Stan piped up after a few seconds, "I'll be leaving now. There's your bed 'Arry. Have a good night." 

Harry placed his belongings at the foot of his bed with the help of Hagrid.

"Well, Harry, where're yeh headed?"asked Hagrid.

"I'm going to Hermione's for the rest of the summer. The Weasleys were going to have me but then Ron got invited to Romania to spend his holiday with Charlie. And seeing as my birthday's tomorrow, and Hermione invited me, I decided to go to her house," Harry answered, "Where are you off to, Hagrid?"

"Well Harry, tha's official business. I canna tell ev'ryone. But I will tell yeh that I'm off to seek the help of Olympe... well, Madame Maxime, to you," Hagrid countered .

"Oh, sending envoys to the giants?"Harry inquired. After Voldemort's return, Dumbledore had asked Hagrid, and Madame Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy to ask the giants for help to get the powerful creatures for help.

"Yes,"said Hagrid, hastily changing the subject. He wanted to get off the subject of school before he blurted out anything that he shouldn't. "Well, seeing as it's yer birthday and all, I had been going to send you an owl with your present, but here it is for you now." Out of Hagrid's overcoat, came a tiny box. He handed it to Harry. He quickly untied the bow, and opened the box. A pretty, glass cube tumbled out. 

"Open it with your wand," Hagrid spoke up, "It won't be counted as underage magic."

Harry took out his wand and tapped the box. It sprang open, revealing a three small mirrors. Harry looked questioningly at Hagrid.

"They're called Compact Callers. They're kinda like those Muggle things... what d'you call 'em? Cell phones? You can pull them out of your pocket and call your friends with them wherever they or you are. There's one for you, Ron and Hermione. They have an Unbreakable Charm on them. Now you all can communicate over the holidays with the mirrors and those darn Dursley's'll never know. Whenever someone is calling yeh, they'll flash and you tap them with your wand ter answer,"Hagrid explained.

"Cool," Harry said, breathless with excitement, " How do I call them?"

"Simple. Jus' take yer wand, tap the back o' the mirror, and say the person's name."

"Wow! Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry.

"No problem. It's yer birthday after all. Now, you better get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of yeh tomorrow... with Hermione." Hagrid grinned.

Harry missed the sly smile that crept over Hagrid's face. He crawled into bed, surprised at how tired he was. Hagrid bent over to pat Harry on the head as he removed his glasses, and pulled the covers over himself. 

"Goodnight Hagrid."

"Goodnight Harry." Almost as soon as Harry's head touched the pillow he was asleep.

As Hagrid climbed into his own bunk, managing to crack his head on the bed frame, he wondered how Harry, Hermione and Ron would take the news when they got back to school.

* * * 

A/N: So don't forget...after this chapter, I'm changing the name to "Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin", after this chapter. So keep reading this story and sending in reviews! Sorry this chapter was short... I'm sick right now so I was updating in my long, lonely days. I get tired easily, but I don't want to lose my train of thought... so please no flames about the length of the chapter.


	4. The Best Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own this story, so please don't steal it!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They've been great! One answer to:

shdurrani: Just so you know, this author is unpredictable! You never know who the heir could be!

Chapter 4

The Best Birthday

"'Arry! 'Arry! Your stop is next!" Stan's grating voice pushed its way through Harry's dreamless sleep.

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed. Fumbling for his glasses on his bedside table, he realized that he had forgotten to change out of his clothes last night. He quickly got out of bed and pushed open his trunk. He pulled out a green T-shirt and pulled it on. He nervously tried to flatten his hair. 'Why am I so nervous about what I look like? Hermione's seen me looking worse. Maybe....'he wondered as he pushed the last thought out of his head. Suddenly remembering that Hagrid was there and that he wanted to say goodbye, he swivelled around from the cracked glass mirror. But Hagrid was gone!

"'Arry! Your stop!" Stan thundered up the steps.

"Stan, where did Hagrid go?" 

"Aw, 'Arry, 'e 'ad to leave. 'E told me to tell you goodbye and Happy Birthday for him, cuz 'e dinna want to wake you up."

With that Stan began pushing Harry's trunk down the steps, with Harry following behind with Hedwig's cage. When Harry stepped off the bus, He was blinded by the light, but his eyes quickly adjusted. In front of him stood an attractive brick house with green shutters. It was two- stories, with a freshly cut lawn and roses lining the stone path that led to the front door. Harry turned around to thank Stan, but the bus had already gone, leaving Harry and his trunk on the sidewalk. Two wheels had somehow appeared on the bottom of his trunk, so that he was able to quite easily roll it along the sidewalk, and up to the front door. Harry reached out a finger and pressed the doorbell. About two seconds passed, when Harry panicked and started wondering if he had gotten the wrong house, but his fears were quickly pushed aside, when a pretty fourteen year old girl, with brown hair and chocolatey eyes threw open the door. Her grin was unmistakable, and Harry felt that his face might break, his smile was so big. The screen door was quickly unlatched and Hermione ran out and jumped on Harry. Being considerably taller than her, Harry picked her up and swung her around all over the lawn. When he finally put her down, she said,

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you! Come inside and meet my parents!" With that she gave him another tight hug, in which he caught a whiff of her shampoo, and he thought that it was the best smell he had ever....well, smelled. She had done quite a bit of growing, and she was looking more and more sophisticated. She was wearing a red tank top and denim shorts. s'he had gotten very slim and Harry wondered why she had gotten so skinny. 'Girls,' he thought. Hermione grabbed his hand and together they dragged Harry's trunk inside the door.

Her parents were waiting for them inside.

"Harry this is my mother, Susan Granger and my father, Frank Granger. Mummy, Dad, this is my best friend, Harry Potter." Hermione said this all very fast.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," Harry said nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you too, dear. You may call me Susan," Hermione's mother responded jovially.

Mr. Granger was looking suspiciously at Harry. "We've heard a lot about you, son."

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, Frank, don't embarrass the poor boy!" Susan said to her husband. To Harry, she said, "Hermione will show you your room. And I understand today is your birthday, so we're going to take you to breakfast!" Harry felt that this would be his best birthday ever, until he realized...

"But, Mrs. Gran- I don't have any Muggle money. All I have is....."

"Oh, don't worry about that! It's our treat!" Susan said. Harry looked at Hermione in awe and then back at her parents. He couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him to a meal out.

"Th-thank you..." he sputtered. 

"Come on, Harry! We'll be down in a minute, Mum," Hermione said impatiently, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry pulled his trunk up the stairs, following Hermione, who had grabbed Hedwig's cage. As they went through the house and up the stairs, Hermione gave him a quick tour. When they got to the top step, Hermione turned to the right down a small hallway.

"Here's your room. It has a bathroom connected and everything. My room is just across the hall. I must say that Daddy wasn't too happy that you were sleeping across the hall from me, but it's the only guest bedroom," she told him, grinning at the last part.

"So how are you, Hermione? How's Krum?" Harry asked, as they deposited his trunk and began to walk back to the hallway where her parents were.

Hermione scowled. "Oh, him? I found out what a jerk he was. All he talked about was Quidditch, and how much better he was than anyone else on the team. He seemed so sweet. I could only stand a week with him. And now Daddy's convinced that you're going to be just like him." She sighed. "Oh well, don't mind him anyways. Besides he got tired of hearing about how good you are at Quidditch," she said, "And about Ron as well,"she added hastily.

By then, they were back in the entryway, and together they greeted her parents. They all walked out to the car and drove off.

* * *

When they arrived at Pretty Polly's Pagoda of Pancakes, they all got out of the car and Harry noticed a woman dressed all in green, sitting in her car, watching Hermione. H e quickly led Hermione inside keeping close to her parents. A smiling waitress led them to a booth in a corner of the restaurant. He and Hermione slid into the back of the booth while her parents squeezed in across from them. After they all had ordered, they settled back to wait for their food. 

"So, Harry. Hermione tells us you are quite the wizard.... Defeating that what was his name, Voldemort?" Susan asked.

"Er, yes... but that was a long time ago. Hermione's a lot better at magic than I am," Harry said. He noticed that Hermione blushed and her father frowned at her. 

* * *

As the Grangers continued to question Harry until their food came, Hermione wondered who that man in the brown was that was watching Harry. He would watch him for a little bit then write something down. When the man looked up and saw Hermione watching him, he quickly got up and walked swiftly towards the door. Hermione elbowed Harry in the side and pointed at him. Her parents were busy talking to the waitress and didn't notice. Harry looked puzzled and Hermione mouthed, 'I'll explain later", and took a sip of her orange juice. 

* * *

When they were done eating breakfast, the Grangers told Harry and Hermione that they would drop the two of them off at the cinema for a movie. Then they would come home for a birthday dinner at the house. Harry grinned and thanked them.

* * *

At the cinema, Harry and Hermione bought a large tub of buttered popcorn to share. When they got inside the cool dark room where the movie would be shown, Hermione started to shiver, and Harry pulled off his jacket an put it around her shoulders. She turned and smiled at him. They chatted for awhile to catch up and when the movie started, Hermione spoke up.

"I have to admit that this is a scary movie, and they make me spook me out," she confessed, "I know it's silly since I've faced a lot more frightening things in real life.

"It's okay. I understand," he reassured her.

As the movie began to play, Harry looked over at Hermione. With the light from the screen playing on her face, her chocolate eyes and her lovely profile stood out in sharper view. He grinned and turned back to the screen. A few times during the course of the movie, they both reached for popcorn at the same time, and their hands brushed. Harry felt a tingle go up his arm. He and Hermione looked at each other and their arms drew away. At one point, when the actress in the movie got confronted with the monster, Hermione let out a squeak and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Then she looked up, embarrassed.

"Sorry,"she whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back and he truly meant it.

* * *

Meanwhile a man in brown and a woman in green were watching from above, and each of them chuckled to themselves.

* * *

When the movie was over, and the two friends were back at home, eating the delicious birthday dinner that Hermione's parents had concocted, Harry thought that this was one of his best birthdays since he was 11 and had spent it with Hagrid. After dinner, Susan and Mr. Granger, presented Harry with a book about quidditch, that they had obviously gotten in Diagon Alley. Harry thanked them profusely. When Hermione delivered her gift in his lap, he was surprised to see that it's size and shape did not at all resemble a book. Harry tore off the wrapping, and found a thin, velvet box. He opened it and inside, glittering on the plush, inky-black velvet was a necklace. It was a silver chain, with a locket on the end. In the center, was a green emerald.

"I thought it matched your eyes," Hermione said shyly, "Open it." 

It folded out three times. Inside were three pictures. One was of Harry, one of Hermione and one of Ron. They were surrounded by three rings of emeralds.

"Wow, Hermione! Thanks!"

"It's a magical locket. The ring around each picture glows red when the person in the picture is sad or in trouble. You know when to look at it when the front emerald glows really brightly. When that emerald glows red, something big is about to happen," explained Hermione, "It's called the Amulet of Augury."

"That's really great, Hermione. Thank you all so much; this has been the best birthday ever!" Harry exclaimed.

He stood up and shook Frank and Susan's hands, and gave Hermione a hug.

Then the Grangers disappeared, and Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "You are such a good friend, Hermione. Thanks." And with that, he kissed her on the cheek.

She looked pleasantly surprised and just then her parents walked back in. Harry couldn't believe that he'd kissed Hermione on the cheek, but he smiled amiably as the other three people sang "Happy Birthday" to him. Then he and Hermione ate as much cake as they possibly could. 

When all of them were content and full, Harry and Hermione bid her parents goodnight and headed up to bed.

"I had a really great day today, Harry," Hermione said, and smiled a pretty smile that made Harry realize how attractive she was.

"Me, too, Hermione," he replied. Just as he turned to go into his room, Hermione grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward her. In a split second she brought her face close to his and whispered, 

"Happy 15th birthday, Harry Potter." And with that she hugged him tightly and kissed him before turning away and going into her room.

Harry turned a slowly walked into his room, and getting dressed for bed he thought about how he had had the most perfect day in all his life.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! I am plum tuckered out! For those of you who don't know what "augury" means, it means prediction. Took me awhile to come up with the right name for that gift! And if you can see one of the storylines of this fic already, then you're pretty darn smart!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Food Fights

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I had so much makeup work to do.... I'll try to update as often as I can, probably every week. This chapter will probably change POV's a lot so bear with me! Also when I say guy shorts, I mean the king that go past their knees a little, not short, girly shorts. And here's the next chapter....

Chapter 5: The Next Morning

  
  


The next morning when Hermione woke up, she realized that she had dreamed all night about the day before and how wonderful it was to spend the day with Harry. For some reason, she felt like looking especially nice that day and so she spent a lot longer in the bathroom, trying on different clothes and hairstyles. Finally deciding on a practical army camouflage tank and drawstring cargos, she decided that she should start wearing makeup. After carefully looking at a "Witch Weekly" magazine, she applied some light makeup. And then to tacke her biggest appearance flaw... her hair. She hated her hair. She couldn't ever do anything with it, because it was so bushy. And she finally got an idea.

She knew that her parents were already gone, so she tiptoed down the stairs, into their bathroom, opened a drawer and snatched something out. Quickly, she pranced like a deer back into her bathroom, and set to work.

***

When sunlight flooded in through Harry's window, he wondered why Aunt Petunia had let him sleep so late and then he remembered that he was at his best friend, Hermione's house for the rest of the summer. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his glasses and flung open his door, only to find that he'd come face-to-face with...

"Hermione? Why are you up so early?" he inquired, only too aware of his messy hair and pyjamas. She looked awesome! Clad in cargos and a form fitting camouflage shirt, he wondered why it had taken Ron three years to figure out that she was indeed a girl. And her hair was beautiful. She had straightened it and it was down so that its length was incredible, cascading down her back in a brown waterfall. He realized that his charming female friend was very pretty.

***

'Aw, he looks so cute,' thought Hermione, surveying his flannel pyjama pants, rumpled T-shirt and messy black hair. 'What are you thinking? He's your best friend!'

Aloud she said, "Oh, I was just going downstairs to make us some breakast... do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

To her dismay, he chuckled.

"Okay, am I a total dork for liking chocolate chip pancakes, Harry?" she asked nervously.

"No," he replied quickly, " I just can't remember the last time that someone asked me what I would like to eat, that's all."

"Okay, just checking. Shall I go make them?"

"Of course. I'll just go change and I'll be right down."

"Swell." She turned casually away and sauntered down the stairs. Harry quickly turned on his heel and dashed into his room.

***

He grabbed a pair of khaki guy shorts and a black shirt, and pulled them on. He took off his glasses and polished them. Before heading downstairs, he wondered briefly about ditching his glasses and trying to find a spell to make him be able to see, and he decided to ask Hermione if she thought he should. Looking in his bathroom mirror, he tried with no avail to straighten his hair, and bounded downstairs to the kitchen where, wrapped in a white apron, she was lining up ingredients for pancakes. Harry walked over and reached for the bag of chocolate chips. Hermione tried to grab them away from him but didn't manage to grab them away before he'd had a chance to steal a handful. 

"Harry Potter...." she growled playfully.

"Hermione Granger..." he mimicked back. Laughing he said, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just do it already!" he said impatiently.

Obediently, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Harry grabbed the bottle of maple syrup off the counter and poured it into her mouth. Eyes open wide and spluttering, she quickly looked up and grabbed a handful of flour out of the open bag and threw it at him, showering him with white dots. They both paused for a second and then at the same moment they acted. Picking up ingredients off the counter and chucking them at each other, the floor and walls quickly began to ooze with a mixture of flour, chocolate chips and maple syrup. Ten minutes later, floor slick with food and the two teenagers doubled over with laughter, both reached for the last ingredient on the counter... the buttermilk. With the combined effort of trying to get there first and the slippery floor, both of them skidded and crashed together, feet flying out beneath them. Landing painfully on their rears, side by side, they clutched their stomachs and chuckled until they had no more energy left. They glanced at each other and sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Granger, what are we going to do about this kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Wait here," she said, slipping and sliding to get up. Harry watched her retreating back and slowly sat up. A few seconds later she returned with her wand.

"Hermione... thats underage magic.." Harry warned.

"I know... but I have a clean record," she replied, smiling mischievously. Nodding, Harry stepped back and watched her wave her wand and the kitchen became spotless again.She pointed her wand at herself and she too returned to her clean state. Then she began to walk back upstairs, wand in her hand.

"Um, Hermione, what about me?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Oh yes," she said, raising her wand. And then she lowered it. "Actually, I'll just leave you like that." And with that she turned on her heel.

"Hermione!" he called despairingly.

"All right, all right!" She turned back giggling to herself, and swish and flick! Harry was returned to the clean person he usually was.

"Although," she said, wafting by, so that he caught the scent of her perfume, "You looked kinda cute with flour in your hair." She reached up and tousled his hair a bit. He blushed.

"So, where should we go eat?" she said, turning around.

***

TBC...

  
  


A/N: So was that okay? I know it didn't really do anything meaningful, but I thought that we needed some H/Hr action, because they will end up together anyhow... oops, did I just say that? ;) Well, please start reviewing again, it really makes me want to keep going... I'll try to post more soon.... the longest you'll have to wait is until next Saturday night. See ya next chapter!


	6. August 1st

A/N: Hi you guys! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, since I just posted the 5th chapter but I wanted to write this anyhow. So, I'm gonna speed up the summer a bit, but I'm planning to finish August 1st (the day after) first! So, here goes!

  
  


Chapter 6: August 1st 

  
  


As the two friends walked in silence to a nearby diner for breakfast, they stole glances at one another, although the other didn't notice. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, how come we haven't gotten an owl from the Ministry yet about the Restriction on Underage Magic?" he inquired.

Smiling mischievously, Hermione replied, "Dumbledore lifted it for the two of us... in case something came up where we'd have to protect ourselves from... well, you know."

Harry grinned back and told her, "You know the possibilities of this, right?"

"Harry, that's not such a good idea..." Hermione intoned under her breath, "It's abusing our privilege..."

"Aw, c'mon Hermione, live a little! They'll never know!" he said back.

"Well..." she said hesitantly.

"Come on, time's a wastin'!" he yelled and grabbed her hand, and began to run. Tripping along behind she laughed and he'd slow a little for her to catch up. Eventually he stopped running, right outside the diner, and waited while, out of breath, Hermione massaged a stitch in her side.

"Honestly, how do you run so fast, Harry?"

"A gift of the knobby kneed folk.... okay, okay... Quidditch, I suppose," he replied.

As they walked into the diner and Harry put their names on the list with the hostess, Hermione gazed up at the back of his head, and realized that he was about half a foot taller than her and a lot more built than she'd realized he was.

As they walked to a table in the middle of the room, each of them noticed a woman watching them who was dressed in green and a man dressed in brown on the opposite side of the room watching them as well. Every once and awhile the two people would glance at each other and and write something down. Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads and Harry walked over to a chair, and pulled it out, motioning for Hermione to sit. When she was settled, he walked to the other side of the table and sat down. They talked of school and what they wanted to do after they graduated, and keeping in touch and things like that. And then Harry was reminded of something.

"Hermione, Hagrid gave me a present for my birthday, and part of it was for you," he said quietly. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out the the small drawstring bag containing the Compact Callers. "They're called Compact Callers. They're a bit like Mug- I mean cellular phones..." a he handed hers to her and he continued to explain them. "And you pull out your, um, well just tap the back with your- you-know... and speaking of the you-know-whats, do you still have yours with you? Because I do..." he whispered mischievously, tapping her knee with it under the table.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "You shouldn't have brought that!"

"Watch." She followed his gaze to where a tough looking guy was reaching for the salt. "Unsurri satcha," he muttered, and as soon as he did the fellow turned the salt shaker upside down. The lid came off and salt poured all over his food. Hermione turned her face away and buried her face in her arm to suppress her giggles, and Harry turned away chuckling himself. When she finally looked up, he reached over the table and gave her a high-five. The rest of the meal was spent playing magical pranks on the Muggles around them. When they finally got up to leave, Hermione eyes were bright with tears from giggling so much and Harry's face was red as a cherry.

As soon as they got out of the restaurant and walked home, about halfway there it began to rain. Walking in the door, half soaked, Hermione suggested that they watch a movie, so when they popped in her all-time favorite romantic comedy, "Notting Hill" (Harry didn't see very many movies) they conjured up some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a fire in the hearth and settled down on the couch. Harry felt his eyes begin to droop after about 30 minutes and soon, if one looked in the Granger's sitting room window, they could se a messy haired boy sleeping with his head propped up on one arm and a pretty brown haired girl curled up next to him with her head in his lap, both sound asleep, to the steady beat of the falling rain outside.

***

A/N: So did you like it? I'll fast forward the summer a bit now. See ya next chapter, and remember, I love reviews!


	7. A Prefect Morning

Disclaimer: I hope that you get the gist by now that I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter except for any new characters and the plotline.

A/N: Wowzas! Thanx for reviewing guys! Thank you to my faithful readers! And to my first ever reviewer: FancyFace! And the rest of you who have so regularly kept me filled in on what you think of this story: Epholge, Shdurrani, CarminaBurana and ChristinaB! And geez louise, thanks for your support, Jen (nerdypurdy)! I love the reviews! I think what I'll do is write a lot on the weekends and try to update with a new chapter every day! And you might get more if you send lots of reviews! So here we go!

  
  


Chapter 7: A Prefect Morning

The next four weeks passed in much of the same manner. Harry had never felt so happy in all his life! To be spending the summer with one of his best friends and doing whatever they wanted was pure paradise for him. Then one morning, Harry was just waking up and he saw something flashing on his bedside table. Slowly he opened his bleary eyes and realixed that his Compact Caller was flashing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Reaching for his wand and the mirror, he tapped the back of his wand. Hermione's face materialized on the mirror. She looked like she was walking through the house and up the stairs.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Just wanted to warn you that I was coming up to your room, so you better hide anything that you don't want me to see!" she said playfully.

"Okay, what's so urgent?" he asked groggily.

"You'll see," she replied, anxiously. Right then, the knob on the door to his room turned. Hermione burst in, tucking the mirror into her pocket. Harry quickly set his down, and ran his fingers through his hair. She thrust a piece of paper at him. It felt oddly familiar and thick. He extended his hand to grab his glasses, and slipped them on. It was a letter from Hogwarts.

"Hermione what's so exciting? It's just a letter from Hogwarts," he said, confused.

"Turn it over!" Following her directions, Harry flipped the envelope over and saw that instead of the usual wax seal, it bore a shiny silver one, with a large letter P on it. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione.

"Oh Harry! We're prefects!" Hermione shrieked happily. She threw her arms around him and he picked her up and swung her around. When he set her down, she didn't release her grip on his neck, nor he his on her waist. They stared at each other for a moment and then when they heard footsteps on the stairs, they quickly released their grip and looked towards the door. Frank Granger appeared.

"What's all the commotion?" he demanded, looking from face to face.

"Daddy! Harry and I are prefects!" Hermione cried, excitedly.

"That's wonderful, dear. I'll tell your mother when I go to work. You might want to get some things packed. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You all have the day free. Have fun and be careful," Mr. Granger said calmly.Then he sauntered out of the room. Each teenager ripped open their letter and read the usual letter, list of suppiles and moved on to a fresh sheet of paper, that they had never seen before.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a school prefect. Altough the regular school year starts on September first, we ask that all prefects arrive two weeks prior to the start of term. You will need to arrive and Platform 9 3/4 by 11:00 on August 14. We await your owl.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

"That's the day after tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, we've got to owl Ron and tell him! I'm sure he'll have made one too!" Hermione said quickly. They walked across the hall into her room. She brought out a piece of parchment and a quill and Harry quickly wrote,

Dear Ron,

Hermione and I both made prefects. Hope you did too. We are leaving for Diagon Alley tomorrow and probably won't be back to Hermione's house this summer. Just send your owl to Hogwarts and we'll see you then.

-Harry and Hermione

After tying it to Hedwig's leg, and sending her off, each of them scrawled a hasty note to Dumbledore and sent them off with the school's messenger owl.

"So, let's start packing and then we can go celebrate, okay?" Hermione said.

"Alright. We are gonna rule the school Hermione!"Harry said, running his fingers through his hair, trying to look suave and debonaire.

"Somehow, the pyjamas and messy hair say to me that you don't have very much authority!" Hermione said back tauntingly.

"Hey I can take anyone!ven you, shrimp!" Harry said, puffing out his chest and drawing himself up to his full height.

"Uh-huh! Suuuuure, you can!" Just then Harry lunged for her and tickled her until both of them were laughing so hard that their sides hurt.

"And that's how you deal with perpetrators!" he said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, just hope they're not from Slytherin!" she replied swatting at him. And both best friends got up quickly and started to pack for their upcoming schoolyear.

  
  


TBC.

A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think! See ya next chapter


	8. Tears

A/N: Hi everyone. I just read the last chapter and realized there were a lot of typos! Sry! I'll try to fix that. I'm just trying to pump out the chapters really fast. Also, in your reviews, I haven't gotten very much constructive criticism, and it would help me if you wrote some. Although I like the good ones a lot :)! Well here we go!

Chapter 8: Tears

The next day, when they were packed and ready to go, the teens waited for the Grangers to finish getting ready in the sitting room downstairs.Harry walked around the room, apparently pondering something. Hermione sat on the couch apparently thinking too.

'He's so wonderful for a boy who's had so many hardships in his life. I don't know if I could ever do that. And he's so handsome, in a way. Okay, wait one second, Harry's ur best buddy... it's weird if you like him... still, those eyes...'

Meanwhile Harry was wondering some things too.

'She's so funny and smart, sensitive too. And too be friends with two boys has to be hard too. She's is a great friend she has never once left my side, even last year when my name came out of the goblet. I never thanked her for that. And she's so pretty... what am I thinking? Still I should ask her..'

"Hermione?" Harry spoke up jerking her out of a reverie.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say well... Would you... er- well thanks for sticking by me all last year, even when Ron didn't. I never thanked you for that." Harry breathed in deeply.

"Oh. You're welcome," she replied. She looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just that...never mind," she replied, as her parents walked into the room. She looked so confused that he decided not to press it.

***

As they loaded their trunks and animal carriers in to the trunk of the car, the two remained totally silent. When they got in the car, they were silent, unlike they had been for the past few weeks. Hermione's parents watched them from the front seat as the two teenage friends sat on the furthest opposite ends of the back seat staring out at the sky. Every once in awhile one of them would look at the other and open their mouth to say something, then close it and continue looking out the window. Hermione's mother watched this with great amusement in the rearview, while Frank observed them with dismay. The uncomfortable silence in the car was broken when Harry saw Hedwig flying along steadily with the car.

"Hermione! It's Hedwig!" he said eagerly, shaking her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Mum, pull over, Mum!" Hermione cried. Shifting the steering wheel over to the side of the road, Harry and Hermione eagerly eached out and plucked Hedwig from the air. Harry slammed the door behind them and they continued on their way. Hemione eagerly pulled the letter off of the snowy owl's leg. The bird hooted and nipped her finger affectionately before tucking her head under her wing to take a nap. Hermione quickly unfolded the letter and the two leaned in to read it. One glance at the bottom told them that it was from Ron.

Dear Harry and Hermione,

I hope you two are having fun. I am although I miss you both. Unfortunately, I can't be there for the two weeks before the start of school. But even if I wasn't in Romania, I wouldn't come anyway. That's right. I didn't make prefect. Mum and Dad aren't too happy. Well, I'll see you two at school. 

Ron

"Oh no. He must be so disappointed,"Hermione remarked.

"I know," Harry replied. Just then they turned their heads at exactly the same time towards each other so they were nose to nose. They held each others gaze until...

"We're here, kids," Frank Granger called gruffly. They broke their gaze. Harry hastily folded the letter and tucked it in his pocket. Both of them retrieved their trunks from the back. Grangers and Harry in tow, Hermione marched straight to the brick wall and tapped the bricks with her wand. And Diagon Alley appeared before their eyes.

Making their way towards the quarters at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry grinned at all the fascinating shops that lined the streets.

'He's so gorgeous when he smiles...' thought Hermione. She had been thinking of him the whole ride there. He himself had seemed preoccupied.

"Here's our stop!"said Susan cheerfully. They headed up the stairs and she pulled out two keys and handed one to each of them.

"We can't stay with you both, so Tom will look after you. Have a good year, and owl us soon! Bye dear!" she said kissing Hermione affectionately, and turning to Harry and hugging him.

"You all watch out for each other and be careful," Frank said, kissing Hermione and shaking Harry's hand, "Goodbye."

After all was aid and done, the Grangers gone, and after they had deposited their trunks in their rooms, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and they ran off to shop. After making the quick stop at Gringott's, they bought all their needed school supplies and replaced some things. Harry had grown out of his robes again and Hermione was running low on her Potions supplies, so she bought refills, Harry grinning while Hermione protested that she had been practicing them for the O.W.L's. After dinner at the Three Broomsticks and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, both teenagers, sleepy and full headed back to their rooms. On the way there they heard someone calling their names.

"Harry! Hermione!" Both of them turned around. Lavender Brown was scurrying towards them, waving. She looked different too. The summer had obviously changed her in many ways. Hermione looked sideways at Harry, who was gaping openly at Lavender. She felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Hi! Guess what? I made prefect!" she squealed.

"Really? We did too! Right Harry?" Hermione replied nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Er- yeah, right! Prefects," he said still goggling Lavender.

"Okay, well- see you on the train tomorrow," said Lavender, "Sleep tight."

As Harry and Hermione walked away from Lavender, Harry's gaze followed her.

"Well the summer hasn't been bad for Lavender has it?" he said matter-of-factly.

"No, I- I guess it hasn't," Hermione said, lip trembling.

When they finally go back to the hallway separating their rooms, Harry called goodnight behind him drifting into his room and shutting the door. Hermione stood there staring at the shut door and turned dejectedly towards her own room.

***

As soon as Harry changed and got into bed he fell right asleep. He had removed his glasses or he would have seen his amulet glowing. Had he looked inside, one of the occupants of the pictures would have a glowing ring encircling a tear streaked face. And it wasn't either of the boys.

***

So did you like it? Don't worry about what happened, everything will be put right. Please review! I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Really?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor an of Shakespeare's works!

A/N: I read my last chapter and saw the mistakes in it. I'm trying to catch these things but I'm trying to get my ideas down so I'm sorry for any reading inconvenience.

Bookworm580- Thank you for the comment. I will take that into consideration! Hope this is long enough for you!

***

Chapter 9: Really?

The next morning, when Harry woke up and put on his glasses, he noticed his amulet glowing. Quickly he picked it up and flipped it open. The ring around Hermione's photo was gleaming. Not knowing if she was in trouble, or sad, he swiftly opened his door, crossed the hall and knocked on Hermione's door. A few seconds later, she flung open the door with a tear-streaked face. Her eyes got as big as saucers and she quickly slammed the door in Harry's face. He stood there blinking for a second, before the door opened again and Hermione was quickly wiping at her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "The ring around your face in my amulet was glowing."

"Oh--- I--uh, was--..." she stuttered.

***

"I was reading," she finished lamely. 'Boy, he must think I really am a dork."

"Oh what?" he asked.

"Uh, "Romeo and Juliet"," she replied, "It's so sad at the end. They die and I felt so horrible and I just started to cry, thinking about what if it happened to one of us and..."

"Oh, Hermione, that'll never happen," Harry replied soothingly and he pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and she felt herself fold into his arms. It was as if her troubles and worries just simply dissolved away, about Harry and Lavender, the O.W.L's and her elationship with Harry, sitting there with his arms around her. Her tears stopped flowing and she knew that although everything had not turned out all right for the star- crossed lovers of Shakespeare's famous play, she would be okay. When they pulled away, Harry bent down and tenderly kissed her cheek. She gazed back up at him dazed, their eyes locked. Unfortunately, Lavender Brown chose that moment to come popping into Hermione's room with a big hi and hello there, stopping in the middle of the sentence seeing Harry in Hermione's room. She stood gaping from one to the other, and then it dawned on her and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey you two. It's 9:00. You better get dressed so you can get some breakfast before you leave."

"Okay, I'll be leaving now," Harry stated, exiting the room.

"Meet you downstairs at ten!" Hermione called after him.

"All right!" he yelled back.

Lavender grinned at Hermione's looking at Harry's retreating back. Hermione noticed this and gave her a questioning look, before tossing her towel over her shoulder and heading towards the bathroom. As she showered, and washed up, Lavender sat in the bathroom and the two girls chatted while Hermione dressed. While she applied makeup, Lavender smiled a wondered why the studious girl had taken to the habit. When Hermione pulled out a hair straightener, Lavender's convictions were confirmed.

"Dressing to impress?" Lavender asked.

"Not particularly, why?" Hermione replied.Even under her foundation, Lavender could see the traces of a blush.

"Not even Harry?"

"Why would I try to impress Harry? He's my friend. He's seen me in worse conditions than this."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. I've seen you two look at each other and you like him. And he likes you too! I can tell!"

A glimmer of hope flashed in Hermione's eyes. "Really?" she asked, but quickly shook the notion saying, "But we're just friends!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. But if both of them like you, you'll have trouble!"

"Both of who?"

"Oh my gosh, can you really be this clueless? Ron likes you too! Ever since last year, everyone could tell!"

"Wow.. Well let's head downstairs," Hermione said, tucking the straightener back in the drawer. She pushed a headband into her hair and the two girls headed off.

***

After meeting Harry downstairs, the three teens had a leisurely breakfast, before getting their trunks and hailing a taxi to King's Cross. As all three got on the platform, Lavender saw Parvati, called a hasty goodbye and ran to join her friend. Harry and Hermione boarded the train and took their trunks to an empty compartment.

"I'm gonna go look to see if there are any other Gryffindor's who are prefects," Harry said. Hermione nodded and pulled out a book. Smiling, Harry headed put and soon found Dean and Seamus.

"Hey Harry, where's Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Romania. But he didn't make prefect anyway. He was disappointed," Harry replied.

"That stinks. I bet Hermione made it though, d'you know?" Dean said.

"Yeah, she did, I've been at her house for the past few weeks," Harry said.

"Oh, really now?" said Dean.

"Yeah," Harry replied, puzzled, "Why?"

"Well, then Lavender was telling the truth. So do you like her?" Seamus questioned.

"Who, Lavender?" The boys shook their heads. "Hermione?" They nodded. "Er--" Harry could feel a flush rising in his cheeks. In truth he did, very much, but if he told them...

"You do, don't you? Hey everyone, Harry li--" Harry clapped his hand over Dean's mouth.

"So, what if I do? Just don't go telling the whole world. Don't tell a soul, alright?" Harry told them quietly.

"But, why? You all like each other!"

"I don't know that she likes me!" Harry whispered. Dean and Seamus exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? Of course she does! Everyone knows that!" Dean said.

"Really?" Harry replied. 

"Of course," Dean said, "You should tell her."

"Maybe I will, but I'll have to see for myself. In the meantime, not a word to anyone, not even Ron because he likes her too. I'm going back to my compartment, we're about to leave."

"Okay," the other boys replied in unison.

"Have fun in there! No monkey business!" Seamus called and the two boys' laughs followed Harry down the hall, while Harry shook his head and grinned.

***

When he opened the door to the compartment, he saw Hermione lying, fast asleep on a cushioned seat, her copy of "Romeo and Juliet" dangling out of her hand. Her long hair was fanned across the seat behind her and a look of great contentment, had spread across her lovely face. Harry smiled. Pulling out his wand, he conjured a fluffy blanket and tucked it around her. Picking up her book and gingerly lifting her head, he sat down next to her and placed her head on his lap. For the next few hours, he sat there, peacefully stroking Hermione's silky hair and reading the tragic story of Juliet and her Romeo. He felt as though he had never been more content.

***

A/N: Well I hope that was longer for you. We should be moving on to more meaty storylines in the next few chapters, although I do enjoy this love thing going on. It will continue to flow throughout the story. :) You will find out something from previous chapters soon! My birthday is in ten days! Yay!


	10. The Heirs

A/N: I won't be writing anything to you at the end of this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted it to stop there. In case any of you are wondering why I chose "Romeo and Juliet", we're studying it in English right now and I wanted to use it later on, so that's why they're both reading it. Also, now that I'm on the tenth chapter, I just wanted to say that I thought that was kinda cool...wowzas, ten chapters! And one more thing, could I get some more reviews rolling in here? I know that sounds greedy but if I don't get any I don't feel like writing....soooo. Please write a review! OK I'm done with the groveling, here's chapter ten...

P.S. My b-day's in 7 days!

Chapter 10: The Heirs

Almost as soon as Harry finished the 4th Act, the train stopped with a jolt. The book went flying and Hermione woke up. Harry looked down and said, "We're here."

"I figured that," she replied, straightening up and self-conciously smoothing her hair. Harry stood and grabbed her hand, to lead her out of the compartment. As they were leaving, he snatched up the play book and handed it to her.

"I was reading it," he said sheepishly.

"Really? What'd you think?" Hermione asked.

"It really--" he started, but then he was cut off by Dean and Seamus running up to them.

"Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office-- right away!" Seamus said breathlessly.

"Now? What'd we do, we just got here!" Hermione replied anxiously.

"I dunno, he just said it was urgent."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other questioningly, then headed off to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the entrance, they began guessing at passwords, knowing that they were usually sweets, and finally hit upon the right one (Fizzing Whizbees) and they stepped onto the stairs. Dumbledore was waiting for them when they finally reached the doorway.

"Please have a seat," he said, cordially. When both of the friends were seated, Dumbledore himself sat down behind his desk and folded his hands.

"I have something of importance to discuss with you both, for each piece of news has to do with you both," he began.

"Wait, Professor, before you begin, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked. When he nodded, "Forgive me if this question is inappropriate, but why didn't Ron make prefect?"

"I take no offense Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley was not chosen because, one, he has an infamous short temper and we feared he might resort to drastic measures on some of the students such as what he did in his second year with the slug incident. Second is, he had a more important job this year... to help keep you two out of danger."

"But Professor, why would we be in danger?" Hermione asked.

"Let me begin with the end of last school year. As we feared, Voldemort has indeed returned although none of his usual crimes have been committed over the summer. But each of you has something that he needs. Both of you have powers that some can only dream of and go back to ancient magical times. But these powers go hand in hand and one without the other, all is lost." Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused, but continued to listen.

"When this school first began 1,000 years ago there were four founders, as you both know. Although many know of Salazar Slytherin's heir, Tom Riddle, few know of a more powerful heir. Godric Gryffindor's. His blood can be traced through generations, though some of his relatives have been Squibs and Muggleborns. Even with the witches and wizards linked to Gryffindor, not one has been as powerful until now. Gryffindor prided many things, qualities he himself had. Courage, strength, will, comradery and the ability to see through to a person's soul, to the kind of person they were. The skills that flowed through his veins, though natural, had to be trained. Just as his heir must be trained now, in the wizarding world's hour of need. Harry, this person is you. Your ability to defeat the almost undefeatable began to show at a very young age. Now after five years of watching you grow, it is time you learned to hone your skills, for full grown wizards' powers can only go so far to defeat Voldemort and his followers."

All through this speech, Harry's knuckles were white from clinging to the chair, and Hermione had become rigid in her seat.

"But, Harry, this power can only go so far to help us. Around the same time as Gryffindor was alive so was another great wizard, known in the Muggle world and our world... Merlin. These two met while slaying a troublesome Chinese Fireball. Afterwards, they became close friends. No one dared to cross their paths when they were together because of the incredible powers that could be unleashed at any moment. In fact by many accounts, they said that one could almost feel an energy emitted from them in a room. Merlin prided himself on keeping a cool head in a pressured situation and for retaining information. This knowledge helped him out of many situations. Those two were his main traits, although his ability in any branch of magic was unrivaled. He and Godric shared many good qualities, such as those, so when they were together these perfect balances of intelligence and courage defeated many a Dark wizard. Such a blend of virtues has not been seen again, before now. And as Gryffindor did, Merlin had an heir as well."

"Who, Professor?" Harry asked, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, although he already knew the answer. He looked over at Hermione, pale and trembling with fright, tears streaming down her face.

"Me," she whispered, and Dumbledore nodded gravely.


	11. The Order of the Phoenix

A/N: Wow I opened my mailbox and had about 6 reviews at once! It motivated me to write again! Here are a few responses to some of them...

Hrei-siesn- I have heard of beta readers but I'm not really sure what it is... and yes I know where the grammar and spelling mistakes are, but the only time I have to do these chapters is at night and by the time I'm done I just want to post and don't proof them, sorry!What's a beta reader? And yes, I felt like being different and making someone besides Harry important! 

Merlin22- H/L? No way!

Thanks for the reviews guys. By the way, my friend told me vaguely what the titles for books 6 and 7 might be.... 6- Harry Potter and the Green Torch Flame (or something like that) and 7- Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows... cool huh? Of course Book 6's is a little lame, too close to Goblet of Fire I think... well, enough of my rambling...onto the story!

Chapter 11- The Order of the Phoenix

"Hermione is Merlin's heir?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Dumbledore nodded. "And I'm Gryffindor's?" Again he nodded and Harry sank back in his chair, head in his hands. He felt Hermione's hand touch his arm. He looked up and took a hold of it. Her fingers were like ice, laced tightly with his. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were full of fear. 'Hermione's never had to deal with this kind of pressure. Now we're in the same boat, with Voldemort after us..." he thought and squeezed back. Both of them looked back at Dumbledore, though their fingers remained interlocked.

"This knowledge of both of your abilities to fight the Dark Arts and keep a cool head, and of your ancestry, has prodded the Counsel to ask you to join the most prestigious order against the Dark Arts... the Order of the Phoenix. These people need your skills to help in this beginning war against Voldemort. I understand that this is a most difficult decision, and I urge you to sleep on it, for we need your decision soon, and I would request that you refrain from speaking of it to anyone else, including Mr. Weasley. We must use caution now that the war has begun... we can't trust anyone. So I suggest that you both go down to the feast and then to bed to get a good night's sleep. I will owl for you in the morning."

Harry slowly rose out of his chair and reached down to pull Hermione up.

"If it's okay Professor, I think we both would rather go to the dormitory. I can make us something to eat up there," Harry said.

"Very well. Here is a list of the things I am announcing tonight. You may read over them this evening and report to the Great Hall by 9:00 tomorrow morning," Dumbledore replied kindly.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied. He took the sheet and led Hermione out. She seemed to be in a total state of shock.

***

When they reached the dormitory, they collapsed side-by-side on the couch. Hermione stared straight ahead, white as a sheet. Harry touched her arm and it was a block of ice.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry! Nothing like this is supposed to happen to me! It only happens to you! I'm so scared," she whispered. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her. His head leaned down onto hers and before they knew it, they were asleep, Hermione's head on his shoulder, curled up close and Harry with his arm protectively around her.

*** 

A few hours later, laughing and talking, the four other Gryffindor prefects returned to the tower. Dean entered first, then turned around to shush Lavender, Parvati and Seamus. Quietly each of them giggled, murmured goodnights and drifted upstairs to their warm comforting beds. About thirty minutes later, Harry woke with a start and looked down at Hermione. Her cheeks had returned to their normal rosy color and she was even smiling a bit. Harry thought that she looked like an angel. He sat there stroking her hair and thinking about her, when she suddenly stirred and her long eyelashes fluttered. 

***

'Where am I?' Hermione thought. She blinked and looked up. Harry's bright, emerald eyes held her chocolate brown ones. She hated to seem weak in front of him, but memories of the past day flooded her mind and in spite of herself, a tear began it's course down her cheek. Gently, Harry brushed it away and she smiled up at him.

"Harry, I'm scared," she confided.

"I know," he said. "I'm a little surprised myself...and frightened. But we need to do this, because without us, the effort will fail and our world will be lost to Voldemort. It can't be just one of us...it has to be both, like Dumbledore said."

"Well..Harry, you're right. I can't be selfish like this. And, besides..." she added almost shyly, "we'll have each other." She smiled and Harry grinned back.

"You're right, Hermione. We will won't we? Okay, so we both join the Order?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied firmly...a little shakily, but with conviction nonetheless. And the discussion was over.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed now... oh wait, Dumbledore said to read this."

"I'm so tired. Can't it wait til tomorrow?" she implored.

"No. We should read it now, Little Miss I Have Never Procrastinated In My Whole Life!" Harry replied playfully. He ducked her swat.

"Well, I don't feel like reading... will you read it to me?" she asked, coyly. He smiled and they settled back down to read it. She snuggled up close to him, as if the closer she got would remove the weight of fear sitting on her chest. As he read, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and watched his mouth move, listening to his voice. She loved the sound of it and she felt some of the fear she had melt away.

***

"Bloody hell, she's so close. Wow, she smells good. Is my breath okay?' Harry thought as Hermione leaned in close. As he continued to read, he became aware of how her breathing became even. As soon as he finished reading and looked over at her, she was deep asleep. Smiling, he put the parchment down, placed her arms around his neck and scooped her up into his strong arms. Her face set in a peaceful state, he walked slowly and evenly.

He liked how she folded right into his arms so perfectly. She settled there as one would in a hammock, and Harry looked down at her. An urge to kiss her milk white face overpowered him as he entered her room and placed her in an empty bed. He drew the sheets and comforter around her, and then bent down and kissed the spot where her single tear had fallen. He drew the four poster's hangings shut around her and quietly exited the room trying not to waken the other girls. 

Little did he know, when the hangings were shut and a quiet click of the door could be heard, a girl with once bushy brown hair, opened her chocolate eyes and smiled happily.

***

A/N: Well, there's another chapter written. Kindly review, so I am encouraged to write the next chapter. Seeing as tomorrow's Memorial Day, I might write a few more chapters to post as I choose (and I will choose when I have some reviews! Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it! LOL!) Sorry I'm getting greedy for reviews, it just makes me happy when I get a lot at once! I love to open my mailbox and see a bunch of reviews from bot@fanfiction.net you know? Oh well.... please write one soon! I figured it out and I can now accept anonymous reviews! Happy Memorial Day!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't have a lot to say; I'm writing these all in a row. Just one response to alex- they have equal powers. One of them is not stronger than the other, Hermione's is just a little more rare to find. I've decided to put a new chapter up for every five reviews I receive! And......Here's chapter 12!

P.S. Sorry, no title for this chapter, couldn't think of a good one!

Chapter 12

The next morning, when Harry awoke he knew who he had dreamed about, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet. Instead, he dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall, he saw Hermione at the other end of the table, a book propped up in front of her, reading intently. He grinned and headed over. On his way there, he noticed that two empty chairs had been placed at the Head Table. He wondered who would be taking Moody's place, remembering that he had said he'd only be there for a year. As he sat down, he realized that the other empty chair had been added there, and wondered who would be added to the staff.

"Morning," he replied, reaching for the orange juice. No reply. "Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Harry called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, jumping away, "Oh, hello Harry! I've just been reading this fascinating--"

"--- Book, yeah I can see that. What's it about?" he asked, taking a bite of cereal.

She looked to make sure no one was around. "Merlin. I'm going to trace my roots, to see if I really am related to him,"she whispered furtively. "I got you one about Gryffindor."

"Hermione, if Dumbledore says you're related then you most likely a--" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore standing from his chair and clapping his hands.

"Prefects, attention please. Two notices before we begin the day. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher position will be filled by Arabella Figg. "Harry's mouth dropped as he recognized his next door neighbor walking up to her chair and waving, amidst applause. "Hermione, she's the Dursley's next door neighbor!" Hermione looked puzzled, for she had seen the same lady at the restaurant where she and Harry had gone for breakfast the morning of their food fight. Dumbledore continued.

"And, with much regret," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "our Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney has left us for a position at an American school. So." He paused amidst the yelling, cheering and applause that this statement brought. "We have hired Mundungus Fletcher, who has a background in those arts to fill her shoes." And in walked Professor Fletcher. Harry and Hermione both looked at each other, not wanting to tell each other that this man had been at some of the places where they had gone that summer. "Now please finish your breakfast and head off in your pairs to you're House Heads, who will give you further instructions on your tasks today. That is all." As Dumbledore swept down the aisle of the Hall, he murmured to Harry and Hermione to meet him outside the room in 5 minutes. They looked again at each other, confused, but Hermione closed her book, and they both gobbled down breakfast. Tucking her book under her arm, Hermione walked around to the other side of the table. Harry took her hand, and led her out into the corridor.

***

"Good, you're here," Dumbledore said, "May I introduce you to Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg? You may have seen them when you were out and about this summer. With Harry at your house, Hermione, I figured they could come look out for you both. Arabella usually watches over Harry when he's at the Dursley's. So I figured this way, they could keep watch for the Order and take notes on your behavior. They've been observing you both this whole time. And they're not just here to teach. The Order must have you both protected, and I thought there couldn't be any better solution than have them here."

"Mrs. Figg? You're a wizard?"Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Don't tell the Dursley's that I'm actually a witch. They might move and then where would we be?" Professor Figg replied. Harry nodded unbelievingly.

"Harry, Hermione, I don't want to be pushy, but have you made your decision?" Dumbledore asked gently but firmly.

Harry peeked at Hermione, and a look of resolution was on her face.

"Yes, Professor, we accept,"Hermione said, answering for both of them. The three professors looked relieved.

"Very well then,"Dumbledore said, "You may go to Professor McGonagall now to get your instructions for the day."

Hermione turned on her heel and began to walk away, grabbing Harry's hand behind her, and dragging him away.

"Hermione!" he cried when they were out of earshot, "Why didn't you give me a chance to speak for myself?"

"Because if I didn't answer right then, I would've backed out!" she replied.

"Well, I guess it would've been the same to come from my mouth. So you're forgiven." He smiled a lop-sided grin, and Hermione felt her knees go weak. She smiled back.

"Let's go find McGonagall. I wonder what we have to do."

***

When they finally found her, she had already started giving instructions.

"Potter, Granger, I'm glad you have decided to join us,"she said and then continued. "As you all know, prefects are not usually called this early, but we felt that in light of the Dark events at the end of last year, it would be prudent to call you here two weeks prior to the start of the term. We need to protect the grounds against -- well, the Dark Forces."

"You mean, Voldemort?" Harry asked and everyone but Hermione flinched, " Guys, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"You're right, Harry," Hermione added, "It's not that hard to say the name... Voldemort!" They all flinched. Harry and Hermione both shook their heads. McGonagall continued.

"Well, anyways, I want you, Thomas and Finnigan to go to all the entrances in the school and put Dark wizard penetrators on them. Only students, teachers and authorized people can get in." She explained how to perform the charm and sent them on their way. "Patil, Brown, kindly go to the boundaries of the grounds and perform the same charm. Go!" Lavender and Parvati scurried off. Hermione noticed that Harry's gaze lingered on Lavender's retreating back. She felt like the bottom of her stomach had given out. "Potter, Granger, seeing as you two probably know where all the secret passageways are, please go seal them off. Use the Purseelius Charm... only those with good intentions may enter." After explaining the charm, she added, "I am pleased to hear that you both will be joining the Order with us." And with that she turned on her heel and headed off.

"How do you think she--" 

"No clue."

***

As they made their rounds to the various passageways they knew about, Harry noticed Hermione's forlorn face. When he asked her about it, she denied any problem. He wondered what was wrong, and he was so caught up in thinking about it, that he tripped over a folded over edge of a rug. As he went down, his ankle twisted with a hideous wrench. Howling with pain, he fell to the ground and Hermione's face instantly became the epitome of worry. 

"Harry! Are you alright?"she asked anxiously.

"Um, I don't think so. I can't move it."

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. Here let me help you," she said. The she added, "I would carry you, but I think I would drop you." Helping him to his feet, she put her arm around his shoulder and they began a slow trek down the hall to the hospital wing. After about twenty minutes of struggling, they had only managed to get to the other end of the hall. They stopped, each tying to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

"How are we ever going to make it to the hospital wing?" Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I have no idea-- wait, actually I do. Give me your hand," Hermione replied. When he did so, she grasped it firmly and bent over pulling him onto her back. Giggling at the startled noise Harry made, she took off down the hall and in no time at all, they were in the hospital wing, and Hermione was dropping him onto a bed and calling for Madam Pomfrey.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked admiringly.

"Red Cross training," she replied.

When Madam Pomfrey told him he'd have to stay the night there, Hermione said that she'd go finish performing the charms and them she'd be back.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, squeezing her hand. Then he pulled her down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and went off. When she was ooutside of they door, she squealed and her hand touched the spot he had kissed.

***

A few hours later, Hermione returned with a tray of Harry's favorite foods only to find that he was asleep. She smiled and set the tray down next to the bed, and performed an Ever-Warm Charm. Telling Madam Pomfrey that it was there for him to eat when he woke up, she returned to his side and squeezed his hand. For a few minutes, she admired how handsome he was when he slept...how his eyelashes stood out against his skin and his mouth was slightly open. Then she bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I wish you didn't have a crush on Lavender," she muttered and walked out of the room.

Just then a very happy (until just a minute ago) boy with messy black hair sat up in his bed. "Lavender?" he said to himself, and then fell back against the scratchy white pillows of the hospital bed, and stroked the spot she had kissed.

***

TBC.... remember, five reviews and then I'll post again!


	13. The School Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of Shakespeare's works! Just this storyline and anything new in it!

A/N: Wowzas! 13 reviews! I got home and I had thirteen! Sorry I didn't have the chapter finished! Maybe I should shoot for fifteen! But don't just send ones with, like, one word on it because that's no fun to read! But I love to hear from you guys! Keep reviewing! And, now, I give you.........Chapter 13!

Chapter 13: The School Arrives

The next day, when Harry reappeared in the Great Hall, after finally persuading Madam Pomfrey that he was fine, he saw Hermione absentmindedly eating her breakfast at one end of the table all alone. He stood there admiring how lovely she was as she looked up at the bewitched ceiling, leaning her head in one hand, and thinking about finally telling her, but he refrained. As he watched her he remembered a particularly poetic speech from "Romeo and Juliet" that fit this situation exactly.

'Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes,

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!'

At that moment, Dean bumped into him muttering, "Harry, just tell her that you like her and be done with it!"

Embarrassed, Harry said, " Who?"

"Hermione, you prat! I saw you gawking at her!" Dean replied.

"This might just be a phase. Besides I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Harry said.

"I'm sure it would make her happy that you said it first! Everyone knows you like each other! Anyone who has eyes anyways!"

At that moment, Hermione saw Hary and ran up to him.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Have fun, lover-boy!" Dean whispered. Harry put a finger to his lips to shush him, but that didn't stop Hermione from turning around and asking Harry what Dean said. Harry blushed and waved it off as something crazy.

"Now what is so important, Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"While I was tracing my family, I found out that I was related to Circe and the Lady of the Lake! Isn't that awesome?"

"Is that it? That's cool and all, but it sounded so important I thought you might have invented a self-spelling wand!"

"Yeah that's it. But I did one for you too and you're related to Hengist of Woodcroft and even a Muggle, Queen Elizabeth the First! I bet that's where you mum got her red hair! Oh and yes we are related to Merlin and Gryffindor," she replied.

"Cool. I wonder what we do now for the Order. Just sit and wait I guess," Harry said. They each began to eat again, sneaking looks at each other, but Hermione more than Harry, because of course, like a typical BOY, he was EATING.

The next week or so carried on much the same... putting barriers on the grounds... Dean and Seamus trying to convince Harry to tell Hermione, and Lavender (who had filled Parvati in) and Parvati trying to get Hermione to tell Harry. Although Lavender and Parvati protested at the very thought when Hermione expressed her impression that Harry liked Lavender, Hermione still had thoughts that he might. And then, they were all caught up in a rush when the rest of the school arrived. The Head Boy and Girl were in a frenzy, trying to organize passwords to all the House dormitories, Prefect rooms and offices. Thencame the day when they all arrived.

***

This was the third Sorting that Harry had been to in his five years. He and Hermione anxiously awaited Ron's arrival, and then along with the other stream of fifth years they saw his red head, bobbing above everyone else's.

"Ron!" they both cried. They waved furiously and finally his long arm reached up and waved back. If possible, it seemed as though he had grown even taller, if possible over the summer. Although a flicker of a frown passed across his face when he saw them sitting so close together, it melted away when Hermione and Harry jumped up to greet him. Hermione hugged him and he grinned happily. They pulled apart and Harry shook hands with him. Harry and Hermione took their seats again, and looking disappointed that he wasn't sitting next to Hermione he crossed to the other side and plunked down in the seat there.

"Did you have fun in Romania, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Did you learn a lot?" Hermione asked.

"Well, actually I did about that Chinese Fireball drag--" Ron started, but he was cut off by the line of first years filing in to be Sorted.

***

After the Sorting was complete, Ron and Harry became too engrossed in the food on their plates than discussing educational things. When the plates were cleared and the new teachers announced to the rest of the school, they began filing off to their respective dorms. Waving to Ron, Harry and Hermione headed to the front of the crowd to lead the first years to the common room. After most of the Gryffindors were settled, the other four prefects besides Harry and Hermione looked very tired, so the two friends offered to stay up to direct any stragglers to the correct dorm rooms. When they finally agreed, Harry and Hermione settled on the couch. Hermione looked tired as well, but she wouldn't leave Harry there by himself. Taking notice of this, he patted his shoulder and she rested her head on it. They would talk about their classes for that year and who would be Quidditch captain and so on and so forth. They stayed like this and after about thirty minutes of no one coming in (Hermione had fallen asleep about ten minutes before that), Harry decided to wake her and the could go to bed.

"Hermione?" he whispered. He touched her shoulder and immediately he saw her chocolate brown orbs open and glow spectacularly.

"Yes?" she said.

"It's time to go to bed."

"Okay, thanks." As he pulled her to her feet, and they stood there for a moment, before Harry leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Good night," he said, and slowly walked up the stairs. Then he turned around and said,

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Then with a smile he turned around and walked up to bed.

Hermione looked up after him shocked, and then she smiled and touched her cheek.

TBC.

A/N: Sorry if you thought that the Shakespeare stuff was corny, but I thought it was romantic, so there! Okay this time 15 reviews (just to see what happens!) And sorry it took me so long to update, my family was hogging the computer!


	14. The Fight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I have the next two chapters written so I decided to be nice and post this one now! I do expect fifteen for next chapter though! And you all do NOT need to worry! I am not foreshadowing with "Romeo & Juliet"! Also, I probably won't be able to update very much for the next week unless I write a whole bunch of chapters to post randomly throughout the week, because I have the much dreaded finals!!!! So don't get too angry okay? 

Chapter 14: The Fight

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. On the way to their regular seats, they picked up their schedules off the end of the table and headed towards the other end. 

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws first thing today," Harry said, sitting down and pouring himself some cereal. As Harry began to eat, he noticed Ron hadn't touched his food.

"Ron, what's wrong?" he asked. Ron was always eating!

"Nothing... well, actually something. Do you like--" He was interrupted by Hermione who was five feet away.

"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully as she slid into the seat next to Harry and reached for a biscuit.

"Hey," they both said in unison. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back as she slathered butter and jam over the biscuit. She looked up at Ron and grinned. His smile seemed forced a bit. When he took a sip of his orange juice, Harry noticed that his knuckles were white. Hermione obviously noticed too and gave him a strange look. The three of them finished their breakfasts in silence, until the post came. Hermione received her Daily Prophet subscription and Hedwig also delivered a letter to Harry as well. Hermione skimmed the headlines, decided to read it later and tucked it into her bag. Harry however had begun to read his letter with increasing interest.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles," Harry replied in a low tone. Hermione and Ron waited impatiently while Harry read it. When he was done, he looked up nonchalantly and motioned for Hermione to read it as well. It said:

Harry,

Burn this as soon as you and Hermione read this. This is for your eyes only. I haven't been too detailed in everything. You will understand soon. Please meet me in front of the fire in the room behind the portrait of Dreg the Dragon Driver on September 7. It's right next to your common room entrance. Password is 'walloping whip'. You will receive your introduction into the Order then. Until that time, please don't do anything stupid and protect each other. Buckbeak and I are living outside of London. Don't worry though, I got a Secret Keeper. He can be trusted; of this I am sure. It would be wise not to let Ron read this. Burn this now!

Snuffles

"Incinerinta!" Hermione muttered and flames shot out of her wand immediately, and headed towards the paper. For fear of being burned, Harry dropped the paper, but the flames caught it midair and by the time it hit the table, it was ashes.

"What'd you do that for?" Ron said indignantly.

"Er... it was private,"Harry stammered.

"Well then why did SHE read it?"he asked.

"Er..."

"Fine! Never mind! I don't care!" Ron stormed out of the Great Hall, heads turning as he stalked down the aisles. 

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"I have no-- wait. Yes, I do. See you in Herbology," he called as he ran after Ron.

***

A few minutes later when he reached Ron, he staggered along beside him, clutching his chest. Ron kept walking briskly.

"Ron-- stop-- I can't-- breathe," he gasped.

"What?" Ron stopped so abruptly, Harry was a few steps ahead of Ron before he realized he had stopped. He went back.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked after he had caught his breath.

"What do you think is wrong?" Ron yelled, and then he brought his voice down to a whisper, "You know I like Hermione! First, you spend practically the whole summer with her and when I come back, you're all buddy-buddy with her. Then today I get down there to eat my breakfast and I thought that since she hadn't seen me in awhile she'd sit by me! And then, she sits beside YOU! Then when you get a letter from SIRIUS which you don't let me read, but let her! And then when she does read it, you all are so close together that she's almost sitting on your lap!"

"Ron, you don't understand, it's just--"

"I think I understand fine, Harry." With that he turned on his heel, and stormed away just as the rest of the school flooded out of the doors and headed to class. Hermione hurried up to him and gave him a worried look. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Don't ask," he said flatly. And then they walked out to the greenhouses. 

***

A/N: Sorry it was kinda short but I thought it was a good stopping place! Remember if I get reviews, maybe I'll decide to update if I find a spare minute in the final cramming before my tests! And I feel that I need to say something: Thank you so much for supporting me! It's been really lovely having all these great reviews in my mailbox! Not one bad one! My mom always said I could write but do any of us listen to our parents about that kind of stuff? So thank you for being such GREAT readers!


	15. Meeting Sirius

A/N: Answers to reviews:

MmeFleiss: Thank you for the suggestion...I thought it was a little awkward but it fit so perfectly I didn't want to pass up the chance!

Ponokyunin: I'm sorry that you feel this is going in a circle. I'm going to get on with the storyline, I just thought that I needed to get Ron out of the way! So sorry, but bear with me!

I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. My computer wasn't letting me upload this. Here's your chapter...

Chapter 15: Meeting Sirius

For the next week, Harry and Hermione stuck together. Ron ignored them for the most part, but he'd throw a nasty look in Harry's direction every once in a while. He noticed during Herbology the day of his falling out with Ron that his amulet was glowing. It hadn't stopped since. Harry told Hermione that Ron was angry because of the letter, which made her angry because Ron was angry over something so trivial. Harry figured that Ron would get over Hermione soon enough and would start talking to them again. Then he would tell Hermione the real reason why Ron was acting like such a prat.

Both teenagers anxiously awaited their meeting with Sirius on the seventh. Until then, they struggled along with their subjects. Arabella Figg was a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but they wished for Remus Lupin, the teacher from their third year, to return. And although Harry had thought that he didn't like Divination because of Professor Trelawney, he was much mistaken when he didn't even like the lessons that Mundungus Fletcher gave-- even though he didn't mind not being told every 10 minutes that he would die a horrible death. He wished miserably that he had followed his gut instinct earlier that summer to drop the couse and take something else like Arithmancy.....with Hermione.

Hermione. That was another thing that had been on Harry's mind for the past few days. He sometimes would let his mind wander off onto the most random thoughts and they would come around to her. He didn't know what to do. Harry definitely knew that he like-liked her. He also knew that if anyone said anything, Ron would never speak to him again and he would have one of two outcomes from Hermione. One, she would feel weird around him and he would lose her forever or she'd turn out liking him too. He was torn.

As the weekend approached, they looked forward to a break to do homework and to seeing Sirius.

***

Saturday, September 7th dawned cold and gray. Harry met Hermione down in the common room and they went to breakfast together. They quietly discussed whether or not they thought if McGonagall would let Harry switch courses so late. When Ron entered the Great Hall, both averted their eyes quickly so as not to cause any trouble. To their complete and utter surprise, the thing that made them look up was Ron.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," Harry said warily. Ron eyed Hermione.

"In private, please?"

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged. With a last look at Ron and a great 'huff', she stood up and walked over to Lavender and Parvati and sat down.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Okay, look. Last year I realized that I really liked Hermione. But now I realized what I was feeling. It was a confusion of my emotions. I'm going to say it. I love Hermione. Yes, love. But not love like you think I mean it. Love like I love Ginny. Siblings, friends, best pals. I would never want anything to happen to her or anyone to hurt her. So now that I have my feelings sorted out, can we be friends again? Am I forgiven?" 

Harry stared gape faced at Ron. He had no idea that he was this sensitive.

"Yes, I forgive you. I don't know if Hermione will. She thinks you're upset about us burning that letter from Snuffles and a real prat at that."

"Yeah I did overreact about that. What was in that letter anyhow? Wait-- never mind. I don't wanna know."

"I do have one question-- how did you figure out all those feelings things?" Harry queried.

Ron smiled. "Lavender."

"Ah. I may have to speak with Miss Brown." Harry grinned knowingly. 

"Besides, I didn't want to interfere with fate..." he said dramatically, " I think you and Hermione would be perfect for each other." Harry shook his head.

"Please don't start up. I already get enough from Dean and Seamus." The two boys laughed and stood up. After they shook hands, they motioned for Hermione to come over.

"So, have you finally decided to speak to us again?" she sniffed.

"Yes, I have," he replied nervously.

"Good, I'm glad." She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. He patted her back and released her. They sat down and ate breakfast together. Just as they were about to leave, Dumbledore clapped his hands to make an announcement.

"Next weekend, on Saturday, third years and above will be permitted to go to Hogsmeade village."

Cheers went up from each table. Hogsmeade was one of the only all-wizarding villages in England. It had all these great shops such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes, which sold hundreds of different kinds of candy. And the Shrieking Shack was thought to be one of the most severely haunted buildings in London-- Harry, Hermione and Ron knew better than that. So everyone was excited about it.

When the three friends exited the Hall, they wandered about the school for about thirty minutes and then at Hermione's insistance, they headed back to the common room to finish their homework.

"Can we stop by the kitchen first? I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Ron, we just ate breakfast half an hour ago!" Hermione exclaimed, astonished.

"That's a long time! Come on, let's go!" Ron headed down towards the kitchen. They reached the hallway with the paintings of food.

"Hurry! I'm famished!" Ron said eagerly, as he reached up to tickle the pear.

***

A few minutes later, they entered the common room, Ron eating his way through creams and tarts and pies that he had convinced them to help him carry. They began to work on their homework. After they were done, Hermione began to study for O.W.L.'s, ("But they're months away!" Ron protested) and Harry and Ron played about five rounds of chess. Then lunch came.

"Great, I'm ravenous!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione were a few steps behind him and they both looked at each other and cracked up.

***

Later that evening, when everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Hermione slipped out under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Who's there?" the Fat Lady called.

Harry stifled a laugh and the two forged ahead. 

When they reached the portrait of Dreg the Dragon Driver, Hermione whispered the password and it swung open. They stepped in quickly and shut the door. Tossing the cloak on a nearby chair, they collapsed side by side to wait for Sirius to appear. 

The room was beautifully furnished. The upholstery on all the furniture was a brilliant emerald green and it beautifully complemented the woodworkings, which were as silky and smooth looking as chocolate. So absorbed were they in looking around the room that neither of them noticed him until he spoke.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," Sirius said. His head wasn't sitting in the fire but he himself was there.

"Hello, Sirius," they both replied.

"As you know I have come to give you instructions. So here we go. This room is for your private use whenever you need to practice what you have been taught. No one but you and Dumbledore know of this room. And me of course. This is also where you will receive training. Every other day at 8:00 pm you will come and be taught by Arabella Figg to hone your skills. Every once in awhile, after you have been taught the basics, you will be called upon by the Order to help us with your knowledge, for our powers can only go so far to save us fromVoldemort. That's about as far as I'm supposed to go with this. Arabella-- Professor Figg to you-- will tell you more about your ancestry in your first lesson. Are there any questions?"

"Yes. What exactly makes us so powerful? Harry's only fifteen and I will be in a few days. How can we be more powerful than you if we've only had five years of training?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you exactly about the powers you possess, mostly because I don't understand them fully myself. But, I can tell you this. Being powerful doesn't only come from training. It comes from the mind and soul of the wizard. Not very many people have as special minds and souls as both of you kids do. The Order has been researching the powers that you possess... Dumbledore will probably call upon you shortly with more information. Now I must leave. And Hermione, here's a present from me for your fifteenth birthday. Harry make sure she doesn't open it till next week."

"Okay, Sirius," Harry replied, taking the gift from Hermione and tucking it into his robes. He and Hermione hugged him and he waved and then was gone.

"I thought you said no one could Disapparate inside the grounds, Hermione."

"I thought so too." With that they put the cloak over themselves and went back to the common room.

***

When they got there, Harry folded the cloak and they stood there for a minute.

"It's been a good day," Hermione said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, good night." Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Good night," he called as she headed up the stairs.

Hand on his cheek, he climbed the stairs, deposited the cloak and her gift in his trunk and went to sleep, a smile pasted on his face.

***

Let me know what you think! I probably won't post for awhile. I'm going on vacation. But I won't make you send 15 reviews. So, ummmm.... oh yeah in your reviews, would you tell me if you want more H/Hr or if it should be strictly business. If you choose one or the other, you'll still get a bit of the other mixed in there, maybe. Okay that should be it! Bye!


	16. Nightmares, Smirks and Owls

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter 15 for being brutally honest. If I made a mistake about some things (i.e. The Shrieking Shack) I'm sorry! And to the reviewer who thought that they were out of character, I'm sorry I will look it over and see if I agree, although so far I've pretty much thought that they were in character. They are very good friends after all. And anyway I never promised that they would be exactly how J.K. Rowling does them (although it would be cool to write like her!) The necklace comment: It really wasn't that expensive. I didn't really think of it as expensive. And also Dumbledore is an extremely influential man, if you haven't already picked up on that from the books.I think I need to develop a tougher skin than I thought I'd need to, to continue with my story. 

In light of the recent events in the latest book I might need to copy some things out of it. I don't know if I should just use some things she has explained in it... like the prophecy... and continue with my story, with references to it....

And actually I didn't know that there were only supposed to be two prefects... sorry! I'm going to continue like I have been though!

I don't really like this chapter... I hope you feel differently. It just feels weak. Next one will be better I hope. I kind of was struggling with what to do in this one although this one sets up some stuff for later chapters

  
  


Chapter 16- Nightmares, Smirks and Owls 

That night, Harry had a nightmare... one of the first he'd had since the few that followed Voldemort's return since June.

A Dementor closed in on Harry, Ron and Hermione as they backed into a stone wall. He vaguely realized that they were in the dungeons under the school, though they were further back in them than they usually traveled. He raised his wand to perform the Patronus charm, Hermione and Ron following suit. As clouds of fog penetrated his mind and distant screams began to fill his ear, he attempted to find a happy thought. Before he managed to though, his mind had been wiped blank, recognizably the Imperius Curse. More Dementors began to close in around them. And then Lord Voldemort appeared. Harry's scar seared with pain.

"Ah, young Potter," he drawled in a cold, cruel voice, "We meet again."

'Put down your wand' said a voice inside his head. Harry struggled to fight back and realized he couldn't. His wand clattered to the floor.

"My original plan was to kill you, but my faithful companions here had a better idea..."

Harry watched in horror as three Dementors glided closer to him, Ron and Hermione. They lowered their hoods to reveal hideously scabbed, glistening gray skin. Harry's stomach turned and the pain in his scar intensified. Obviously Ron had felt sick when he saw the Dementors, and a few moments later, Harry's convictions were confirmed as the contents of Ron's stomach were displayed on the floor. Hermione had turned a sick pale grey, eyes wide with fear as she turned to look at Harry. She grabbed his hand and held tightly, locking her chocolate eyes with his emerald ones as the Dementors reached them and bent down as if they might kiss them....

Harry woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. His pyjamas were soaked with a cold sweat. He reached a clammy trembling hand up to his forehead to brush aside his sweaty bangs and he felt a painful twinge in his scar. Grunting, he pushed himself out of bed and across the floor to the water pitcher next to Dean's bed. After pouring himself a drink, he gulped it down quickly. After sitting down on the edge of his bed, he realized that he would never be able to go back to sleep. He quietly went to his trunk and and pulled out a T-shirt and jeans. He tugged these on and went down to the Common Room, after grabbing his copy of The Standard Book of Spells Level 5 by Miranda Goshawk. 

'Oh well,' he thought, ' might as well start studying for the O.W.Ls now."

As he sat in the chair and began to read, his scar was still prickling relentlessly.

***

A few hours later on a bright Sunday morning, Gryffindors began to filter downstairs to meet their friends to go to breakfast. Harry trudged wearily back upstairs to put away his book and wake up Ron.

"Ron hurry up! I'm hungry and breakfast is ready downstairs."

Ron just rolled over and groaned.

"Harry go away it's still the weekend!"

"Oh well. I'll just have to tell Miss Lavender Brown that you didn't want to eat breakfast with her this morning." With that, Ron jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes on. Harry chuckled.

"Thought that would get you up. You really fancy her don't you?" Harry said, "You might as well know, that she isn't actually waiting for you, I just told you that to get you out of bed...."

Ron looked at him and his ears turned red. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry. So you really fancy her do you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ron replied, sheepishly. The flush in his ears spread down to his cheeks and turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well then maybe you should ask her out..."

"I dunno. What if she laughs at me?"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try. Maybe you should ask Hermione what she thinks."

"Maybe."

Harry got up when Ron had finished dressing and they headed downstairs. Hermione was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" she said impatiently to them both.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione," Ron replied.

"I had to wake up Ron. And he's having girl troubles," Harry said.

"Oh well, what's the problem?"

After Ron explained reluctantly, Hermione smiled knowingly.

"I think you should go for it," she said. "You never know what could happen." She smirked.

"Hermione do you know something that you haven't told Ron?" Harry inquired.

"No," she replied, although her mouth was twitching slightly at the corners.

"Hurry up you guys! I'm starving!" Ron moaned.

"Oh NOW you want to go downstairs..." Harry said. Ron grinned and ran ahead of them, massaging his stomach. Harry looked at Hermione and they both laughed.

***

After breakfast, Hermione insisted that they go study for their O.W.L's. Harry grudgingly agreed, but Ron turned red. 

"Er, I need to-- well, I have to- er-- I have to go talk to McGonagall about last class," he said finally. And he ran off down the corridor.

"Well shall we?" Hermione said, and they walked back up to their dormitories.

  
  


After about three hours of studying, Harry was practically falling asleep over his Potions text. The only reason he had managed to keep awake this long was Hermione's constant prod when his eyelids began to droop. A sharp tapping at the window perked him up. It was a school owl. He trudged across the room and opened the window. Suprisingly the letter was addressed to Hermione. He untied the piece of parchment from the owl and it set off again into the night. He walked across the room to her and handed it over. She hastily ripped it open. She skimmed it and looked up.

"Dumbledore wants us to go to the practice room for our first lesson," she said. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Now?" She nodded. "Well then let's go!"

"I wonder where Ron is," Hermione mused, "He's been gone a long time."

"Dunno," Harry said dully.

When they finally reached the portrait of Dreg and had whispered the password, they slipped in quickly. Only this time there were people waiting for them.


	17. Explanations and Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although their positions have changed from how she made them in the 5th book, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Of course I own the plotline and everything though for this story. Just thought I should refresh your memory!

A/N: Sorry that you all waited so long for the last chapter. I didn't realize how much time had passed.

  
  


Chapter 17- Explanations and Lessons

Professor Figg and Dumbledore were sitting there, surveying the two in front of them.

"Yes I see it now that I look more closely, Albus. They both have it,"said Professor Figg.

"I have seen the possibilities growing ever since they became friends. They showed the signs," he replied.

It irritated Harry that they were talking about him and Hermione like they weren't even there. He glanced at her.

"We're right here you know," she snapped. Harry was taken aback. He had never heard Hermione speak to a professor like that before.

"My apologies, Miss Granger. Please have a seat," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," she said. Now that Harry had actually stepped into the room, he saw that it had changed a bit. There was a long table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. It had the usual emerald green upholstery and chocolate brown wood workings. He and Hermione took seats at one side of the table and the teachers sat at the other side.

"Now that we know more about your ancestors we can see that we were correct in thinking that you two were the heirs of Merlin and Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. "Harry's powers from Gryffindor are shown definitely through one of his physical traits. So are yours, Hermione. The heir of Merlin has the power to see the soul of a person, no matter what a face they put up. They can see through disguises and lies. The heir of Gryffindor has the abilities to defeat evil. These powers can be seen through something that some of your ancestors before you had."

"What is it, Professor?" Harry inquired. "What's the trait?"

"Your eyes. Your mother had emerald green eyes as you well know, Harry. Green eyes with that special spark behind them. Yet also there was a kind and giving person with a good heart as well. Ever wonder what that power that your mother left in you was? A loving heart. Something which evil cannot bear. So the Killing Curse rebounded upon Voldemort.

"And Hermione's has a rarer one. Her eyes are a brown color-- deep brown. Besides being this lovely chocolate brown color--"

"Thank you, Professor..." Hermione blushed.

"You're welcome, dear. But besides that, when someone looks deeper into them, they can see a sensible person, one who thinks things through...truly logical. One doesn't see it very often and I believe that you are about the fourth to have had the abilities of Merlin. Because as we all know Merlin is one of the greatest and most famous wizards of all time. Gryffindor's renown, though great in the wizarding world is only known to few Muggles.... not that it makes him any less distinguished. 

"We began to recognize the implications of your friendship towards the end of your first year here. What with Hermione solving a very complicated riddle that takes an immense amount of logical thinking and Harry defeating Voldemort yet again, we began to monitor you. Harry managed to defeat the Dark Lord twice more and a third time escape his wrath. Most unfortunately you Miss Granger were Petrified in your second year, although you do show another amazing amount of intelligence in figuring out the beast that lurked within the school. Third year you and Harry managed another difficult task.... saving two lives at once. And you Miss Granger have always shown an aptitude for learning and magic.... the top in you grade.

"So around your fourth year, we took the signs more seriously and began to monitor you more closely, finally by realizing the rare colors of your eyes, that we had a match of powers. The combination is extremely rare and the two involved have to have a strong bond of friendship and loyalty to one another, a bond so strong that it is one that cannot be forced on them. In history there have been those who had the opportunity to be the matched pair, but could not develop the bond needed.... and sometimes in extremely inopportune cases the two missed the ability to be friends by a few years. Your mother, for instance Harry, with those same fiery green eyes of yours, missed the opportunity. There was a child a few years behind her in school who showed the signs. Brown eyes and extremely logical. Those powers of hers that you possess came in handy to the Order. Unfortunately, they did not save her from an extremely untimely death as she had no one else with her to strengthen them."

Feeling that the explanation had been fulfilled to the best of his abilities, Dumbledore sat back his chair, laced his fingers together and surveyed them over them top of his half-moon glasses.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Good. One more thing. I want you to have a Secret- Keeper to keep this secret safe from the Dark Lord. I don't want him to know that we have a weapon. Who do you trust most besides each other?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shared a silent word. They looked up.

"Ron," they said together.

"Ah. I had a feeling and I agree that he is trustworthy. Please send him to my office at the same time you leave for your lesson on Tuesday. We will probably drop in later to discuss. The actual placing of the charm will not occur right then. Now I will take my leave and give you over to Professor Figg."

They both stood as he left and Professor Figg did as well. Before they had a chance to sit back down, she had cleared away the table and chairs with a flick of her wand.

"Now, I know Mr. Potter is well equipped in Defense spells. But I would ask your assistance Potter in aiding Miss Granger to catch up," she began.

"All right. But it won't take her very long to catch up. She's good at this sort of stuff," he replied with a smile at Hermione. She kept her eyes downcast, and she flushed a bit, and a smile played at her lips.

"Very well then. Let's begin with 'Expelliarmus'. I know it's simple but It's good to now and be able to do well. After we learn this we will move on to a very advanced type of magic...one that they don't teach here at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked anxious yet excited. Harry grinned at her and then turned back to Figg.

"So, expelliarmus......." said Figg as she went into a speech about how it is performed and such.

Much of the lesson was talking and when they emerged, they had a list of spells to practice until their lesson on Tuesday at eight o'clock.

***

When they arrived back at the common room, it was empty and they arranged then to work on the spells the following evening and then bid each other good night. As they headed to their respective sides of the dormitory, Harry snuck a look at Hermione as she went over to her dormitory and was surprised to see her looking at him as well. He grinned at her and they ran upstairs to go to sleep, both of them with flaming red cheeks at being caught looking at the other.


	18. Another Lesson and The First Flight

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as I set out for it to be. This mostly is ineractions between H/Hr and moving it along. I'm sorry the last few chapters have been boring. I make a rough outline of what will happen as I write each chapter. I think this will get better as I go along. Please bear with me! But everything will pick up soon, prolly in the next chapter.....hehe...hehe..(begins to laugh maniacally!!!) Sorry! Well! Here's Chapter 18 for you!

Chapter 18- Another Lesson and The First Flight

The next day during classes, the teachers seemed to think that their softness on the fifth years the week before needed to be short-lived. Even though they only had three classes on Mondays, they got back to the common room bags and notebooks bursting with notes and scribbled assignments. It seemed as though it could only get worse.

That night, after finishing only one article of their homework (a 12 inch long essay on Confundus Charms for Flitwick), Harry and Hermione went to their special room to practice the list of spells Professor Figg had given them. Hermione showed an aptitude for them and was speeding through them quite rapidly. After rehearsing Expelliarmus, Impediment Jinxes, and some other hexes and jinxes, she managed to hit Harry with a well placed stunning spell that had him out cold for ten minutes before her increasingly anxious reviving charms managed to break through and he woke up.

"I think you're getting the hang of this Hermione," Harry said a little shakily after accepting some chocolate that Hermione had conjured up. 

"Thanks I try. They are difficult though, I don't know how you managed to learn them all so quickly for the third task last year...." And her voice drifted off into oblivion as Harry was taken back to the most horrific night in his young life. 

He saw a boy named Cedric Diggory's face, split-second fear tearing across his handsome features, and then he fell to the ground, and was no more. He saw himself dueling with an evil wizard named Voldemort who had been newly restored to his body, encased in a golden web of light, his mother's echo floating around him, with whispered instructions on how to escape, Cedric, asking him to take his body back....

Suddenly, Hermione's face came floating back into his vision and a horror struck look marred her pretty face. 

"Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back anything troublesome. You've had such a hard time since Cedric died and.... oh Harry, I'm sorry!"

The tears Harry was trying to hold back escaped. Hermione put her cool palms on his cheeks and brought his face close to hers. She leaned her forehead against his and looked at him.

"Harry look at me," she said and he brought his beautiful emerald eyes up to meet hers. "What happened to Cedric was not your fault. And it wasn't his fault. It was a mistake that neither of you could control. Voldemort is very powerful and there was nothing you could do to stop him. So you can't beat yourself up about this for the rest of your life. Do you understand?" She reached up and gently wiped away the tear that had fallen down his cheek. She hugged him and they pulled away.

"Thanks Hermione." He rubbed his eyes furiously with the back of his sleeve. He shook his head and said, "Wow. I'm really turning into a sap."

Hermione giggled and they got up to leave.

"Let's go finish some more homework," Hermione suggested. For once Harry did not argue.

"Alright," he said. As they pushed the portrait open, Harry stepped down first and turned around to offer Hermione a hand down. When they were both safely out of the portrait hole and it was closed, they walked slowly down the hallway. Hermione looked down at the floor and noticed that they were still holding hands. Their fingers were laced together and as she looked at their interwoven fingers, she realized she could not tell which fingers were hers and which were his. She glanced up at him and a smile began to creep up her face, before she quickly returned her eyes to the floor, the corners of her mouth still itching to grin. 

***

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione could barely stay awake over their cereal bowls, having stayed up the previous night doing homework. Angelina Johnson came zipping over to Harry the second she walked in the Hall. 

"Harry, we're practicing tomorrow afternoon. We don't have a Keeper yet so we're just going to have to practice without one. Try-outs are Saturday. Anyway, tomorrow evening. Four to six. Got it? Good." And with that she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ron called, "Who died and made you Captain?"

"Uh, Oliver graduated the year before last, Ron," Hermione whispered urgently as Angelina looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, well, right then," he said. The tips of his ears reddened. With a 'humph', Angelina turned on her heel and sauntered away haughtily. Harry and Hermione turned to look at him and burst out laughing.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was captain?" he asked, ears becoming crimson now.

"Oliver did graduate two years ago Ron and we didn't have Quidditch last year because of the Triwiz-- well, I think we best be off to class then shall we?" Hermione finished hastily, at the sight of Harry's suddenly gloomy face.

"Yes we had," Ron said quickly to cover Hermione's blunder, "Rats, am I tired! And to top off my luck we have Binns class first thing today!"

The three of them got up quickly and walked out of the Hall and to their first class.

***

And yet again, the Hogwarts professors piled homework on the fifth years, so that they had twice as much as the night before and most had not even finished the previous night's. Still around 7:45, Harry and Hermione got up to leave the common room. However, they did not go unnoticed.

"Hey where are you two going?" Fred Weasley called.

"Off for some private business, eh?" his twin called. Suddenly the whole room exploded in catcalls and cheers. Harry felt a flush rising in his cheeks and glanced over to Hermione whose face was as bright red as a fire engine.

"Well, we-- uh--" Harry began.

"Yeah we get it, Harry,"Seamus said, winking at him.

"Seamus, Harry and I are going to go see Professor McGonagall about me trying out for the Quidditch team, that's all," Hermione said firmly. Fred, George and Seamus all looked egually surprised. Then the twins faces changed, and split into identical mischievous grins.

"Really Hermione? Well I can't wait to see you at tryouts....unless you chicken out," George teased.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't!" she said. With that she turned on her heel and headed out the portrait hole, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him out behind her.

When they were outside, he said,

"But Hermione you can't fly! I've never even seen you on a broomstick!"

"Yes of course, but then again, my best friend was the youngest House Team player in a century, so I have a great teacher," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, Quidditch try-outs are on Saturday! And besides, how am I supposed to go to our lessons, do homework, play Quidditch AND teach you to fly all in the space of the next THREE days? That's practically no time for breathing, let alone sleeping and ea--"

"Oh Harry we forgot to send Ron to Dumbledore!" she interrupted, "Would you go back and get him please?"

Harry sighed. "Alright. Stay here." He ran back to the common room and told Ron to head for Dumbledore's office. Ron walked with him back to Hermione and when he saw them together, he smirked but didn't say anything. When the two of them stopped in front of the portrait he looked at it curiously but shrugged and headed on his own way.

***

"That was a good lesson, Hermione. Keep up the good work, and we may progess to Patronuses on Thursday," Professor Figg said. " Harry, keep working with her and we shall make fast work of these basic trainings."

As the two exited the classroom with a list of more spells, Hermione's face glowed, remembering the praise that she had just received. Harry grinned at her.

"She's right you know. You are doing wonderfully."

"Thanks. I was a bit worried that I wouldn't catch up to you as quickly as they wanted me to, but I suppose I'm doing okay," she replied.

"Like I said, you're doing great! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Harry pressed.

"Thanks," she repeated, flushing a bit.

Just then Ron came walking up, Dumbledore in tow.He looked very pale. Dumbledore was smiling amusedly, with his eye twinkling characteristically.

"He's just told me," Ron said disbelieveingly, "Of all the people to choose as friends, I just had to pick YOU guys."

"Your friend has indeed agreed to become your Secret Keeper. He has also agreed to learn the study of Occlumency- the closing of one's mind to people who wish to look into it."

"Ooh, I've read about it in lots of books...." Hermione continued to talk as Ron leaned over to Harry and said in an audible stage whisper,

"Doesn't she ever shut up?"

"Hey I heard that!" Hermione said and smacked Ron upside the head. He yelled in pain, and rubbing the back of his head he and Hermione began arguing.

"Are they like this all the time?" Dumbledore said to Harry, chuckling.

"Yes, all the time," he replied. Dumbledore shook his head, still chortling, then cleared his throat, so that the other two ceased their argument and looked up expectantly. He said,

"Well I must be going. Arabella and I will be performing the spell on Thursday after your lesson. Good evening." And with that he walked away.

The three returned to an empty common room quietly. There (after much nagging from Hermione) they completed all of their homework, except for the star chart for Astronomy they had to complete and a Divination dream diary. Then (after much nagging from Harry and Ron) Hermione checked their papers, and after slow good nights the three friends separated off into their respective dormitories to go to sleep.

***

Wednesday morning came too quickly for Harry and Ron. Only after Neville had come in to shake them vigorously for the third time and ten minutes before class started, did they wake up. After 5 minutes of groaning and stretching, both boys realized that they had Snape's class that morning and they would surely be expelled if they were late. So they dressed quickly and scrubbed their teeth furiously before grabbing their books and dashing to the dungeons and skidding in next to Hermione and Lavender. Two seconds after they arrived, Snape began the lesson.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed, "I waited forever for you and finally came down with Lavender!"

"Uhhh.... overslept," Harry replied quickly. He became all too aware of his messier than usual hair and haphazard robes (only later that night as he was undressing for bed would he realize that he was actually wearing the socks Dobby had given him last Christmas.) He flushed around the ears as Hermione gave him a stern look. Then she saw that he was embarrassed and her look softened and she squeezed his hand under the table, grinning at him reassuringly. They both turned their attention back to Snape.

***

Later as their Tongue-Twisting Potions were brewing, Harry scribbled a note to Hermione.

'You want me to teach you to fly tonight?'

'Well, I have to learn all those spells for our lessons... so I don't know...'

'Come on Hermione! We could practice those for twenty minutes and you'd have them down pat! Now come on...whaddaya say?'

'Okay.After dinner we can practice the spells and then go flying'

With that they turned back to their potions.

***

Out on the Quidditch field that night after they had practiced Hermione's spells for awhile, Harry was exhausted from his earlier Qudditch practice, homework and having Hermione practicing jinxes on him. Still, he had put on a cheery face and was teaching her how to get her broom off the ground. He patiently showed her again and again, demonstrating with his own Firebolt, while her Comet Two-Sixty (a loaner from the school) rolled over and over on the ground, just as it had in their first year. Her cries of "Up!" became increasingly more frustrated, until after her twentieth attempt, she burst into tears.

"Oh I, hate being rubbish at something!" she cried angrily, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"You're not rubbish, you're just too nervous. Try and relax," Harry said soothingly, rubbing her back, "You want to learn to fly right?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm a bit frightened."

Harry appeared to be pondering something for a moment and then he jerked out of his reverie and spoke.

"Why don't we just go easy tonight and get you used to the feeling of it?" Harry suggested.

"I don't know......" she said skeptically and then seeing th disappointed look on Harry's face, she quickly changed her mind. "All right then. Let's go." Harry grinned widely. He clambered aboard his broom.

"Here, you can get on behind me," he said, beckoning. She climbed on. Harry kicked gently at the ground and they flew up about 5 feet into the air. Harry could feel Hermione stiffen behind him and he slowed it down a bit and swerved around the pitch for a few minutes. Hermione began to relax and enjoy herself.

"Harry?" she inquired hesitantly. He glanced back at her. "Can we go higher? This is fun!" He grinned and pulled his broom up higher. 

Hermione squealed and her hands tightened their hold on Harry's torso. He laughed and then they did some loops, much to the delight of Hermione, who shrieked a bit, then giggled happily. They soared around for about 15 more minutes. Harry gently brought the broom to a halt and stepped down, before reaching up and helping her off as well. They deposited the school broom back in the broom shed and headed back to the castle.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. He looked over to her. "Thanks for teaching me to fly. Same time tomorrow?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Sure."

***


	19. Unlucky Things Happen on Friday the 13th

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Harry Potter characters and things just the new things in this story and the plot (which will hopefully thicken soon...) 

A/N: This is a terribly short chapter and I'm sorry... I hope you like it just the same! I certainly enjoyed writing this one a lot! A lot of this is in Hermione's POV, which I hadn't originally intended to happen. Hermione's Patronus in this the same as the one in OotP, so if it would be a big disappointment for you to know what it is before you read the book, then I suggest you wait to read this chapter until you've read the fifth book.It's really not that important in the 5th book, just thought you might like to know. I looked at my stats today and I'm on 8 favorites lists! That is so cool! Thanks for the support you all!

Chapter 19: Unlucky Things Happen on Friday the 13th

"Very good, Hermione! Most witches your age cannot perfect a Patronus so quickly!" Professor Figg exclaimed, after Hermione's fifth attempt and success at the Patronus.

"I told you she was good at this sort of stuff Professor," Harry said, grinning proudly at Hermione. "I didn't learn it nearly as fast..."

"Yes, but you were practicing on a Boggart.... I'm just summoning it up," Hermione said modestly.

"Well, you and Harry have done some of the best spellwork I've seen in a long time. Keep it up!" Professor Figg said exuberantly. She quickly checked her watch. "I think we have time for a few more tries. Go on then...."

Hermione took a deep breath and barely a millisecond after she began to think about a happy thought did she realize that one was standing right next to her. She summoned a thought of when Harry and Ron had come charging into the girls' lavatory to save her from the troll and the immense relief she felt when she realized that someone cared about her enough to battle the 12- foot monster. Smiling at the memory, she readied her wand and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver otter dove out of her wand and began capering about her as she smiled down at it happily. 

"Good!" Professor Figg announced. "Again."

Hermione knelt down to touch it and a few seconds later it disappeared. She stood and recalled another lovely thought. She remembered back in her third year, whe she and Harry had saved Sirius on Buckbeak's back and how free and safe she'd felt, soaring up there on the hippogriff's back and clinging to Harry's waist. A few moments and an incantation later, her shimmering otter was frolicking about her feet. She smiled pleasantly down at it.

***

Ten minutes later, she and Harry were walking along the hallway. Hermione was feeling a bit dizzy and clammy. She had never realized how much energy they took the conjure. Harry must have noticed this because he reached out to squeeze her hand and pulled something from his pocket. He handed it to her.

"I thought you might be needing this by the end of the lesson," he explained.

It was a Chocolate Frog. "Thanks Harry," she said and quietly tore it open. She munched on the Frog and felt the familiar warmth spread all over her body. She glanced at the card. "Hey look it's Merlin!" she exclaimed.

"Weird. I get spooked by coincidences do you?" Harry replied.

"Sometimes," she said. They walked for a few moments in silence.

"I think your's is very pretty," Harry piped up.

"My what?" she asked, confused.

"Your Patronus. It's an otter."

"Yes, I quite like it. Your's is a stag, right?" He nodded. "To each his own, I suppose. Or her's..." They grinned. They reached the portrait hole and opened it. Ron was sitting in an armchair by the fire. He looked worn out. Earlier before their lesson had begun, Dumbledore and them had concealed their secret inside Ron. They could both understand why he was tired. The headmaster had placed many charms and spells on him and all of them hitting him over and over had to be taxing.

"I'm bushed," Ron said heavily.

"I can understand that," Hermione said.

"At least, we did the ceremony today instead of tomorrow," he added.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow's Friday the thirteenth. The most unlucky day of the year!"

"Oh Ron that's a silly old superstition. Surely you don't believe that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I? Remember my Uncle Bilius who saaw the Grima and died? That was on a 13th Friday! And what about--"

"Please Ron, spare us. Why don't you go up to bed and get some sleep?" Harry suggested.

"Actually I was thinking of getting a house-elf to bring me some hot chocolate first," he said. Hermione pursed her lips disapprovingly. Harry chuckled.

"You know Ron, you'd think that after a year of that S.P.E.W. tosh, you'd learn to keep your mouth shut about house elves around Hermione here," Harry said.

"Oh c'mon Hermione you're not STILL on about this spew stuff are you?" Ron asked exasperatedly. 

"It was not 'spew', it was S.P.E.W. At least Harry has the decency to say it properly. And I decided that they might actually be happy working at this stuff. I just wish SOME people-- who shall remain nameless-- would not treat them so terribly."

"Well as long as I don't have to wear a dumb badge that says spew on it..."

"RON!"

A few seconds passed and they all began to laugh. With a collective sigh, they got up, hugged and said their goodnights, and headed upstairs.

***

The next morning when Harry woke up, Ron was carefully tiptoeing around putting on his clothes cautiously as though he expected something to fly out of them.

"Really Ron, this whole Friday the thirteenth stuff is rubbish. Really, be sensible!" Harry said disdainfully.

"I just don't want to take any chances!" Ron replied.

"But Ron--" Harry stopped. If Ron wanted to make a fool of himself all day, that was his problem.

Half an hour later, they met Hermione in the common room to go down to breakfast with them. As they strolled down the corridor, Ron was walking in a peculiar manner, swerving from side to side on his tiptoes, looking a bit drunk. But instead of his eyes being glazed over, they were fastened on the ground intently. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then looked back at him.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked, suppressing a giggle.

"It's Friday the thirteenth, and you can't step on any cracks," he replied calmly as though his were walking like a normal person by their side. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and looked away for fear of bursting out laughing. They had almost made it to the Great Hall, when Hermione let out a huge sneeze. Ron jumped a mile and landed square on a crack. He stared at her with a look of horror.

"Ron, what is wrong with you today?" she asked irritably.

"You sneezed," he answered simply.

"Yeah, that sometimes happens when dust or something goes up your nose..."

"But it's Friday the thirteenth! You can't sneeze on Friday the thirteenth! It's bad luck!"

"Oh ron! From everything you've said today, there's nothing you can do save breathing that's not unlucky!"

"Suit yourself. Maybe bad luck for you is a 9/10 on your homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they went into the Hall. As they walked to their usual spot, Ron began his odd little dance around the cracks on the floor. People looked at him oddly, some even pointing. But the threesome walked on, two of them aware of the stares, and the other oblivious. When they got to their regular spot, who should be there but Malfoy, leaning over a the food that had already been sent up. He was looking more smug than usual.

"What in the world is Weasley doing? Some sort of weasel mating ritual?"

"What are you doing here Malfoy? You're not welcome at the Gryffindor table," Harry said coldly.

"And that Mudblood shouldn't be welcomed at this school," Malfoy replied smoothly.

Ron, forgetting about the cracks, lunged for Malfoy, but Harry being quicker, grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

Malfoy laughed. "Good thing Potty's here to keep you in line Weasel. Catch you around." He sauntered off.

"Ron, you shouldn't let Malfoy get to you like that. It's not good for you," Hermione said calmly, sitting down opposite Ron and Harry. "I'm just starved today! How about you guys?"

"Sure, I am. And why do you even need to ask Ron?" Harry replied. He piled eggs and toast and kippers onto his plate. He picked up a piece of bacon with his fingers. He was about to eat a bit whe he smelled something funny coming off the bacon. "Does the bacon smell a bit off to you or is it just me?" Ron sniffed at Harry's.

"Yeah I think so too. I wouldn't eat any, it might be spoiled."

But Hermione was already devouring it. "Tastes alright to me," she said. They all continues their breakfast without any odd occurences.

***

While they were in Potions, Hermione was starting to look a bit pale.

"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I'm fine."

But over the course of the class, she began looking a bit paler, and sweaty too.

"Is it cold in here to you guys?"

"No," Ron replied, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead. He stirred his Pepper-Up Potion more feverishly. "How could you be cold when we're making this potion?"

"Maybe it's that bacon ou ate. I thought it smelled a bit funny.," Harry said.

"I don't know," she replied, stirring her potion a bit haphazardly, "I just feel kind of funny, a bit dizzy..." At that moment she trailed off. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell to the floor. Her head thudded nastily on the ground.

"HERMIONE!" both boys yelled, kneeling down next to her, potions forgotten. Professor Snape walked over and did a double take. He collected himself and said silkily,

"What, may I ask, is going on here?"

"She's fainted sir. She said she was feeling a bit dizzy," Ron replied promptly.

"She's burning up!" Harry exclaimed, feeling her forehead.

"Potter! Take Granger to the hospital wing," Snape said, flicking his wand at Harry and Hermione's potion. They disappeared. "You and she will share Mr. Weasley's marks. Just hope they're good. GO!"

Harry bent down to scoop up Hermione easily in his arms. As he lifted her, her head fell back, revealing a something greenish creeping up her neck slowly. Snape had apparently seen it too.

"Oh God! Get her up to Madam Pomfrey quick! It's worse than being a bit sick! Go!" Harry ran off, leaving Snape muttering behind him. "Ho could she have eaten some...must have been planted in her breakfast..But how?"

Harry quickly dismissed these mutterings, and hurried on. Blood from the back of her head was trickling slowly down his arm.

When he finally made it to the hospital, Madam Pomfrey hurried out from her office. By then the green rash was creeping up to her chin as well. He laid her gently on a bed. Madam Pomfrey said, 

"What's happened?"

"She's fainted in class, and she hit her head hard. She's burning up. And she has this weird green rash on her neck, too," he explained. Madam Pomfrey looked up sharply at this last comment.

"A green rash?" Harry pointed it out, and she suddenly looked grave.

"Oh lord, how could that have happened?"

"How could what have happened?" he asked confused.

"Get out boy. I need to see where else the rash is." with that a white curtain appeared around the bed, and Madam Pomfrey pushed him out.

'What on earth could all that mean? How'd she get sick so quickly?' he wondered. Then he remembered. That dumb superstition of Ron's. She had sneezed. 'And unlucky things happen on Friday the thirteenth,' he thought glumly.


	20. Mackled Malaclaw

A/N: I had planned on this chapter being a lot longer than it turned out to be. But seeing as the last time I updated was like, two months ago, I thought that with my few spare minutes that I could wrap up this chapter and upload it. It would have been a whole lot sooner but this school year I'm taking all advanced classes and one AP class. So right now, I could use some reviews... they always make me really happy for some reason. So here is chapter 20..sorry it isn't longer....I will update again ASAP!!!!!!

Chapter 20- Mackled Malaclaw

Lunch passed. Afternoon classes passed. Harry didn't care. He still paced outside the curtain. Ron joined him after Potions and he had left for lunch and offered to bring Harry something back. The offer was refused. After dinner had passed, (and Ron was still absent) Harry was starting to wonder if he would ever know what happened to Hermione, when Madam Pomfrey emerged from the curtains. When she saw him, she looked surprised.

"Are you still here? Have you been here all this time? Oh, Dumbledore'll have my head for sure, you being out of class."

Harry remained silent for a few moments. Then he said, "What's happened to her?"

"Well, I don't know if you should know--" 

"Please Madam Pomfrey! I've been waiting all day!"

"All right then. If you must know..." she looked at him skeptically for a moment, then continued.

"It seems Miss Granger has come into contact with-- well eaten actually-- a specimen called Mackled Malaclaw."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well according to 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', the Mackled Malaclaw slightly resembles a lobster. It is grey and has green spots. It's bite will give you up to a week of unluckiness, but eating it is much worse."

"You mean Hermione ate some?"

"Well, that is my guess. When it's flesh is eaten, the eater suffers from a terrible green rash and an extraordinarily high fever. In Miss Granger's case, unfortunately, she has also suffered a mild concussion from when she fell. Now I must go back. The dressings on her head have to be changed every few hours. She lost a lot of blood."

"Please Madam Pomfrey, may I help?"

"Yes! Go downstairs and eat something!"

"No, I mean something to help Hermione! Could I help change the bandages on her head?"

"Potter, she's still unconcious and unfortunately, the rash has spread. It's not contagious, but she looks a sight."

"That's okay. I just want to help her to get better more quickly."

Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "Well.... I suppose. But you must be very careful!" She led him behind the curtain, and what he saw made his heart freeze for his friend. She would have a long recovery. Although she seemed to be resting peacefully, her usually ivory skin was now covered in a terrible acid green rash that slightly resembled the texture of moss. She shivered and he reached out and tucked the blanket more snugly around her.

"I would've expected you to want to leave when you saw it. She must be important to you," said Madam Pomfrey.

"She is," Harry said. "Ever since Cedric died..." He felt the mediwitch stiffen at the sound of Cedric's name, so he stopped abruptly. What he had been going to say was that ever since Cedric had died, he had been clinging to his friends a lot more, in case... well, he hadn't wanted to think about it until now.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so. This is, unfortunately, the worst case I've seen in years. I have a feeling the meat may have been rotten. Tell me, what did she eat today? Here, you go over there and hold her head up while I unwrap this bandage from her head." as he followed her instructions, he thought about what she had eaten at breakfast.

"She had a biscuit, jam, eggs and bacon.... the bacon! I remember that it smelled funny and Ron thought so too, but she didn't listen and ate a whole bunch! Could that have been it?"

"It might have but the house elves couldn't have done it, they don't hold grudges against anyone...well except Peeves perhaps. Besides they never leave Hogwarts, where could they have gotten any?"

A hot, burning anger filled Harry to the throat. "Malfoy," he said quietly.

"What did you say Potter?"

"It was Malfoy. He was standing next to our table at breakfast. He was leaning over a dish and then pulled away when we came up. He did this, I'm sure of it."

"Surely not. A student? No..."

"But he hates Hermione. He would do anything to get her out of here. And besides, you know who Hermione is right? She's Merl--"

"Yes Potter I know. I will have this checked out immediately by Albus. There might be some truth in what you say. I'm going to go get more antiseptic. Unfortunately, this head injury can't be cured by magic."

"What about the rash?"

"It takes a while to heal, even with magic. And in Hermione's case, it might take longer. Like I said, her's is the worse case I've seen in years. Her fever is close to 105. We just have to wait for it to break and hope for the best. Now I want you to go back to Gryffindor tower. Goodness knows you could use some sleep!"

"I'll just stay until you get back with the medicine, alright?"

"Potter--" she began, then relented. "Alright, but then you must go back to your dormitory, understood?"

"Understood," he replied glumly. She turned her back and swished around the white curtain. He turned around to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed. He took her hand in his and brushed beads of cold sweat away from her forehead. Her face looked calm, and he reached out to touch her once ivory colored skin that was marred terribly by the dreadful green rash. Madam Pomfrey came back in quietly, and looked sadly at the teenager hunched mournfully over his fallen friend. When he didn't look up, she left again as quietly as she had come. 

***

Half an hour later, Ron came noisily in and stopped short when he saw Harry.

"Harry, you look terrible. Don't you think we should get back to the dormitories?" Harry looked up at him and shrugged.

"I guess,"he replied, and stood slowly. Ron came over and stroked Hermione's hair. 

"We'll be back tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said. He bent down and lightly kissed her disfigured face. Ron grinned at Harry, then quickly wiped it off his face as he straightened up. As they left, Ron said,

"D'you really think she can hear you?"

"I dunno. Maybe," Harry replied. Ron, having nothing to say didn't press on. He sensed that Harry didn't feel like talking. 

When they reached the common room, Harry and Ron pulled out their books to get to work on their mound of homework. Ron caught Harry up on what he had missed and Harry wrote the day and all of the homework from each class on it for Hermione. He knew she'd be frantic if....when she woke up.Since the two boys didn't talk very much, they both finished surprisingly quickly and headed to bed. Although Harry heard Ron's snores almost immediately when they dropped into bed, he stayed awake for awhile and when he did drift off, his sleep was filled with nightmares. He kept dreaming of a dark place where he was wandering in what seemed like a maze, calling, calling for someone. He woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He settled back onto his pillows and attempted to sleep, but his head was filled with worries of Hermione. Finally realizing that he would never get back to sleep, he pushed back his comforter and got out of bed. After slipping into his Invisibility Cloak, he walked out of the dormitories and snuck into the hall. He had only wanted to walk around a bit to clear his head, but he found that his feet carried him to the hospital wing. After popping his head in to see if Madam Pomfrey was about he slipped in and darted to Hermione's bed. The Invisibility Cloak slithered to the floor. After sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out a hand to hold hers.

***

When the first streaks of sunlight shot through the sky, Harry woke with a start. He sat up, realizing that he was still holding Hermione's hand. After rising and easing into the cloak, he smoothed her hair and kissed her cheek. Without hesitation, he slipped out of the hospital wing.


	21. The Awakening and a Plan

A/N:Hello everyone.... I'm so happy to be back to this story. I'm on Christmas break so I have quite a while to write more chapters and post. I'm sorry that I've been gone for like 3 months....please don't be mad... and I hope it's long enough for you! Review! ...... Please?

Chapter 21: The Awakening and a Plan

That morning, although Harry was supposed to go to Quidditch, he instead spent the whole day with Hermione. He even brought his books with him to study some. But mostly he sat there, watching her and willing her to get better.

He did the same on Sunday and was planning to skip class on Monday, but Ron talked him out of it. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allowed him to stay anyway, he reasoned later. In his free time he went and sat with her, holding her hand. 

Those times were agonizing for he and Ron-- waiting. Tuesday night they left with heavy hearts, as Madam Pomfrey shook her head and informed them that Hermione wasn't improving. In fact her tempurature had not even gone down from when she had first become ill. Harry spent a restless night, with his nightmare of the corridors and calling out for someone that he desperately needed to find. 

***

The next day, Wednesday, began like any other day. However Harry and Ron never got to visit Hermione before class or during lunch....Snape kept them late to clean up Malfoy's Springfresh Potion which they had supposedly knocked over on purpose. It had obviously been them, Snape reasoned, as they had been on the opposite side of the room at the time. Still, they cleaned it quickly, and bolted down some lunch before racing to their next class.

***

As they sat listening to Professor Figg talk about the latest scientific discovery-- a cure for werewolf bites-- Minerva McGonagall raced in, zipping up the aisles to Figg and whispered in her ear.

"Harry, Ron, please go with Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing," Professor Figg called out.

Ron and Harry looked at each other worriedly, then stood and made to leave.

"Bring your things. You won't come back today," McGonagall said to them. "Quickly now, move along."

They grabbed their bags, stuffed their quills and notes in and they were off.

"What's going on, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Is something wrong with Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes-- well, no. It seems that her fever has broken and she's coming to," she said. Harry and Ron looked at each other, they doubled their already quick pace. Soon Harry broke into a run and Ron began jogging behind, attempting to stay with McGonagall and reach Hermione at the same time. Soon Harry was bursting into the hospital wing, pushing past the curtain and coming to Hermione's side just as her eyelashes fluttered and once more Harry was able to see her chocolatey brown eyes gazing up at him. Madam Pomfrey was standing there and quickly left to get her thermometer.

"Harry?" Hermione rasped out. She cleared her throat. "Where am I? Where's Ron?"

"You're in the hospital wing. Ron's coming. I just got here." He smoothed her hair down with his hand.

"What happened?" she asked, just as Ron burst through clutching a stitch in his side.

"You ate this stuff called Mackled Malaclaw, and then you fainted and fell and then you hit your head.... and well it's a really long story," Harry tried to explain, "and well, we're just really glad you're awake." She sat up and Harry leaned over to give her a hug. When he pulled away, she pecked his cheek. He felt his cheeks burning and Ron smirked at him.

"It's okay. You can explain later," Hermione replied. Ron reached over and gave her a hug.

"Right now, could one of you do something for me?" she asked.

"Of course!" both boys said, jumping to their feet at once.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm kind of hungry, so do you think--"

"One step ahead of you Hermione," Ron said, pushing the curtain aside, and stepping out before Harry could do anything. Harry could have sworn that the redhead had given him an impudent wink before swishing out. Although a bit confused, he shook his head and turned back to Hermione. 

***

Late that night, when Harry and Ron returned to Gryffindor Tower, having received an excused absence from their next morning class-- Potions-- and getting makeup work from that afternoon's classes, Harry voiced an idea that had been brewing in the back of his mind all day.

"Ron, tomorrow is Hermione's fifteenth birthday. I've already gotten her present for her and well, I was thinking, maybe we could you know, throw a surprise birthday party for her, in the hospital wing."

"Harry what a brilliant idea! I've gotten her a present as well. Now we can spend tomorrow morning getting everything ready. We have the day off Friday for some inspection the Fudge is doing so we have all night to party," Ron exclaimed.

Harry grinned and the boys continued planning as they changed into pajamas and didn't stop talking until they drifted off to sleep, ready to begin their plan of the best present to give their friend.

***


	22. Hermione's Best Birthday

A/N: To answer a review:

Gryffindor620: Well, um thank you for that lovely song and dance.... *ahem*....I take it that you liked Chapter 21. I'm glad. =)

Hermione5745: Thanks for -- helping?--- with Rachel....lol.

And to everyone, thank you for your encouraging......uh....encouragement. I hope you all had a happy new year. Winter break ends soon... so you might not see updating again soon....I will try my best! As always thank you for the support in your reviews....they really lift my spirits! On with the chapter! A nice long one for you!

Chapter 22: Hermione's Best Birthday

Harry and Ron were up early the next morning.... for them at least. Eight o'clock saw them eating breakfast in the Great Hall. After they finished, they bolted upstairs to say hello to Hermione. They had agreed earlier that they would not even mention that it was her birthday. When they had spent awhile with her, they decided that they had best be off to plan and wrap their presents before their afternoon class. After a hug goodbye they left. They didn't see the disappointed face of the girl they had left behind.

***

As Hermione watched Harry and Ron go through the curtain, letting it swish shut behind them, a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I can't believe they didn't remember my birthday. I don't really expect Ron to, but I thought Harry was a little more sensitive.' She sat back against her pillows and sighed.

Then almost as suddenly as he had left, Harry stormed back in and put his arms around her. As shocked as she was, she put her arms around his neck and waited for him to explain himself. Even as astounded as she was, she was aware of her heart picking up speed. She inhaled deeply. 'Mmmmm... he smells good.' As soon as she began to be comfortable, he pulled away, a slight flush in his cheeks.

"What's upsetting you, Hermione?"he asked.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Why would I be upset, Harry?"

"Well I dunno. That's why I was asking you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing the ring around your picture is glowing in my necklace," he said, reaching down and opening the trifold locket. Hermione silently cursed herself for having given it to him.

"I guess I am. I should have listened to you when you told me not to eat that stuff and now.... well......and.....now I have all this makeup work," she finished hastily.

"Hermione, you only have about two days to make up...how hard could it be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know......you know me, I guess."

"Okay well, as long as you're okay now.... do you need anything?" Harry asked.

'You to kiss me!' her head screamed. 'Kiss me? He's my best friend! No that's too weird...' "Just a hug," she said aloud. He grinned. She leaned forward and he gave her a tight squeeze. As he pulled away, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.... a bit closer to his mouth than she intended. 'Oops,' she thought.

His face looked shocked, but he leaned back over and kissed as she had him, right next to her mouth. He pulled back a red flush creeping up his cheeks.

"See you later," he said, and left with a smile. Hermione beamed. Then her smile faded as she remembered that it was her birthday....and that no one would remember.

***

The first thing Ron noticed when Harry walked back out to the hall was the dreamy expression on his face.He decided not to say anything until they got back to their rooms to wrap their presents.

"So Harry, does she feel better?" Ron said slyly.

"Well I tried, but my amulet is still glowing. She thinks we've forgotten her birthday," Harry replied glumly.

"So why didn't you tell her that you're madly in love with her? That would have perked her right up-- been the best birthday present she ever got, don't you think?"

"RON!!! I am not 'madly in love' with Hermione!" Harry retorted.

"But you like her a bit, don't you?" Ron replied with a grin.

"Well yes I suppose I do-- but no, that would be weird. She's my best friend!"

"It keeps coming back to that doesn't it? I'm almost positive she feels the same way!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Ron, will you please let it rest?" Harry countered, just as exasperated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to his trunk.

"Fine," Ron said. "But I'm telling you--"

"RON!!!" Harry proceeded to unlock his trunk and find its most secret pocket, and produce a small velvet covered box.

"Oh so you aren't just going to tell her you like her, but you're going to propose?" Ron remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Look." He opened the box. Inside, on the plush, inky black velvet lay a perfectly cut green stone.

"You BOUGHT her an EMERALD?" Ron yelled.

"No you prat! It's like those....what do you call them..... mood rings that Muggles have. Except this one works. See look." 

He slipped it onto the end of his finger and waited. It was much too small to fit on his larger, rougher hand, but it still worked for him. It turned a sort of murky brownish-blue.

"Well that's a wonky cross now isn't it? What mood are you in, because it looks sort of like you're ill or something..." Ron said.

"You idiot. I'll show you." Harry picked up his wand, tapped the ring once and said, " Ringum technimortellus!" Out of the tip of his wand flew the murky brownish blue color of the ring, whose stone had turned white at the tap of his wand. It wove itself into the word, 'Excited' then vanished and wrote out, 'Confused'.

'Well not that we needed to ask that ring what mood you're in, but I'd say it works fairly well. Let's get a move on planning this thing eh?" Ron clapped Harry on the back, and they set off to work on the party.

***

"All right now, she's asleep, Ron... let's work fast. Everyone wait here. And be QUIET!" Harry said, while he ran out of the hospital wing. "Oh and I just wanted to tell you... don't say anything about her skin. It's still a bit green from that stuff so don't be weird when you see it? Alright?"

Everyone nodded. Harry nodded to Ron and they slipped quietly into Hermione's area. Soon streamers were flying out of the tip of Harry's wand and balloons were filling with air out of Ron's wand. Soon it was decorated and Ron ran out to get their friends while Harry turned round to wake Hermione as the boys and girls crowded around her bed.

They had not had many people come to their side when they announced in the common room that they were having a party, but they had everyone who mattered. Harry and Ron, of course, and then also, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and even Lavender came. There were also a few of Hermione's roommates there, as well as a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes... one of Ginny's friends from Ravenclaw. 

As they assembled, Harry barely touched Hermione before she woke up. He looked straight in her eyes and said, "Surprise!"

She looked around and gasped. The friends standing around her bed held out the bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin juice, candy and tarts. Ron appeared at the foot with a large chocolate baked by Dobby. Blue and yellow frosting socks danced across the top and down the sides. They cheered and the party began. Presents poured down from all sides. And soon her bed was littered with torn paper and gifts.

They celebrated for hours. Dumbledore even popped by for a moment to give her a gift-- a book of spells for healing all sorts of magical ailments. Lavender and Ginny, draped her in the jewelry they had given her and soon Ginny's friend, Rachel, spun her wand around and around to form a beautifully intricate tiara, and placed it on Hermione's head. At Hermione's questioning look, she said, "Don't worry, it'll disappear in a few hours." She smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"Like Cinderella,"Harry said. She turned and grinned at him instead. Their eyes locked.

"Cake time!" Ron called, breaking their gaze. Everyone had seen that look, then turned to their friends and smirked. They pushed Harry in next to her as Ron set the cake on her lap. Harry reached out to hold it.

"Make a wish," Dean said. She squeezed her eyes tight, then opened them and blew ou the candles in one breath. Everyone cheered again. As Ron handed out cake to everyone, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Now it will definitely come true...you blew them out in one breath." She giggled....nervously... as he was so close to her again. 

"Want some cake?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," she replied. He left.

***

Soon after, everyone left. After the boys tidied up, Ron held up the remains of the enormous cake.

"I think Dobby and Winky would enjoy this, what do you think?"

"I agree," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They laughed and then Ron left after saying goodbye to Hermione.

"Ro said this was all your idea Harry. Thank you so much.... I thought you both had forgottten my birthday!"

"Never," said Harry, smoothing her hair down. Hermione twiddled the tiara, which hadn't disappeared yet in her hands. Then she reached up and placed it on Harry's head. She giggled again.

"It looks good, Harry. Leave it," she said, still laughing as he reached up to take it off. He stopped, then adjusted it and posed for her.

"Do you really think so? I always thought Quidditch robes were for me but I guess maybe I could model." She laughed.

"Look Hermione... I didn't give you a present at the party...here it is." He produced the box and held it out. "For you."

She opened it and gasped. "Oh Harry! It's so pretty!" She slipped it on. He smiled and explained how it worked. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever, Harry!" He flushed.

"Oh!" she said, startled.

"What?" he said.

"The tiara's gone."

"I guess that's my cue to leave then..." Harry stood.

"No, don't go!" Hermione said pleadingly. "Just stay until I fall asleep, okay? It's so lonely in here. Even the smallest shadows can become your worst nightmare in here."

"Alright," Harry said, pleased that she didn't want him to go. She scooted over and he sat on her bed. In a daring moment, he put his arm around her and to his surprise she huddled right into his embrace.

"Hermione? What did you wish for?"

She looked up at him. "I can't tell. Then it won't come true."

He grinned. "Fine. Be that way."

"Don't worry. I will." Soon after when her breathing became evn and she stopped moving, he gently moved her over. He tucked the blankets gently around her, and leaned in close. 

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he whispered, then he leaned in, kissed her cheek softly and left silently.

The only patient in the hospital wing was still awake however, pondering how her birthday wish could ever come true unless she told her best friend what it was.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Rachel and Roscoe Semoris

A/N: Like my letter to you all below, I have been true to my word and gotten you this chapter by Saturday night actually. I'm rather disappointed that it's not anything like my previously written and deleted chapter.....I couldn't remember the exact way I wrote it. However, it did come out in a little bit of a different way, and also flowed out of my head a little easier....Rachel's turningg out differently than I meant her to. I hope this is good enough for you. If you're really confused right now, just read the following note, which I wrote on Wednesday I believe! It's been a year since I started this story...wow. Enjoy the chapter!

_PLEASE READ.......IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME THAT YOU KNOW THIS!!!!!!_

_Hello to all my readers! I have missed you guys so much. Last I wrote was during Christmas break! Okay, here's the deal. I have had a hard time recently in school or I would have updated. Also I tried to update like three weeks ago, I had the whole chapter written and everything! And then my dumb computer deleted it when I was uploading...and then I came up on finals. So I hope to get something to you by Sunday....which is my birthday! And I will be (drumroll please!)....16!!!!!!_

_I hope you guys forgive me. I've been sick all semester, they don't know yet what is wrong with me but I fell behind in school! But anyways, I will update soon, within the next few days hopefully! When I put in a new chapter I will delete this entry, but I wanted to let you know that I wasn't dead! I also kind of wrote this to make sure that I can upload the chapters okay and all!_

_Please tune back in soon for more "Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin"!!!!_

_P.S. The third movie comes out next Friday!!!!! I'm sooooo excited! It looks terrific...and I can't wait to see what Alfonso Cuaron did with it! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!!!! Bye!_

Chapter 23: Rachel and Roscoe Semoris

The next day saw Ron and Harry with nothing to do but visit Hermione and maybe play a bit of Quidditch. Cornelius Fudge was coming to inspect Hogwarts to see if it needed any changes or renovations made, so Dumbledore had cancelled classes for the day to allow the teachers to meet with Fudge in conferences and such.

After waking up fairly early for them on a day off from classes, Harry and Ron went to grab a bit of breakfast from Dobby, which consisted of the remains of Hermione's large birthday cake and butterbeer. Full of cake and such, they went upstairs to the hospital wing to visit Hermione, who unfortunately for them was still fast asleep. At Harry's insistence, they scribbled a note to her telling that they'd been there and would be back later to visit. Then, at Ron's insistence, he and Harry went back to the dorms and grabbed their broomsticks to get in some Quidditch practice. Ron was going out for the team. Try-outs had been cancelled when Hermione had fallen ill and Harry couldn't be there to help decide on replacements.

When the boys reached the Quidditch pitch, they found Ginny and her friend from Ravenclaw, Rachel, already up in the air practicing.

"Ginny, you're going to have to be more alert if you want to be a Keeper...Gryffindor won't win a single game if you don't keep on top of things!" Rachel called, after Ginny had missed a particularly easy shot.

"I'm just so nervous, I can hardly keep my broom steady...try-outs are tomorrow!" Ginny fretted.

"Then don't be nervous," Harry advised, as he and Ron mounted their brooms and swooped towards the girls.

"Oh hello, Harry, Ron. You've met Rachel, right? She was at Hermione's party last night. Rachel-- Rachel," she nudged her friend, who was looking with open interest at Ron, who was turning red to the ears from her obvious attention. "This is Harry, and this is my brother, Ron. They're both fifth years."

"So, this is Ron? I've heard so much about you from Ginny. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, without taking her eyes off of him.

Harry looked at Ginny incredulously, and then they both turned away from each other afraid that they would burst out laughing at Ron's red face.

"And Harry Potter....a pleasure to meet you officially. I've heard you are excellent on the Quidditch pitch. Maybe you should give Ginny here a few pointers....she's too nervous about the try-outs honestly!" Rachel added, extending her hand for Harry to shake. Then she turned back to look at Ron.

"Harry, I am bit nervous! Could you coach me a bit?" Ginny said with a nod and a wink towards the two teenagers back staring at each other.

"Sure. Rachel do you think you could help Ron practice? He trying out as well and--" Harry was cut off by Rachel.

"Say no more Harry. It would be my pleasure!" And with that, she sped off down to the other side of the pitch, calling Ron to follow. Ron turned to look at Harry and Ginny, flashed them a grin and said, "Thanks guys!", before speeding off after Rachel.

Harry and Ginny slapped a high-five and went off to practice.

About two hours later, after Harry bid Ginny goodbye and dragged Ron away from Rachel, he and Ron were heading back to the dormitories to change so they could go to lunch and visit Hermione. As they were about to round a corner, Ron babbling on about Rachel and such, when Harry threw out an arm, catching Ron in the chest.

"What the hell was that--" Ron began, but was silenced immediately by Harry shushing him. Harry cocked his ear towards the corner, where both boys heard three voices arguing. Ron peered around the corner and pulled back quickly.

"It's Dumbledore, Fudge and some other guy, but--"Ron whispered, but cut off yet again by Harry. They listened intently.

"I don't see why you believe Professor Sprout incapable of performing her duties as Herbology teacher. She seems to teach it quite well and all the students love her. I believe your proposal to dismiss her is completely unfounded," Dumbledore's voice said.

"Be that as it may, Headmaster, Cornelius here thinks it is for the best, don't you sir?" an especially oily voice said. The man's voice seemed to slither around his words.

"Yes Roscoe, I do," the minister said. But he didn't sound like himself. His voice sounded, hollow, almost haunted.

"The minister also thinks that there are a few other changes to be made around here-- in the staff, the rules. You can be sure that we will be visiting again soon," said the slithery voice.

"Hogwarts will be ready, Mr. Semoris. I also look forward to having a private conference with Cornelius upon seeing him at our next visit," said Dumbledore's voice calmly.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Dumbledore. Ever since the events of last summer, with the Death Eaters' appearance at the Quidditch World Cup, the minister isn't allowed anywhere without an escort. Security measures, I'm sure you understand. Good day, Headmaster," the oily voice said again.

"Good day Cornelius, Mr. Semoris." With that the boys heard Dumbledore's footsteps approaching and they quickly backed away and began strolling as though they were just coming around the bend.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Ron said as they passed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied.

As they turned the corner, Roscoe Semoris and Cornelius Fudge were coming towards them, Fudge a step or two behind Semoris.

"Good afternoon Minister," Harry said jovially to the rotund little man. But Fudge, who usually was friendly, almost fatherly towards Harry, passed by him without a glimmer of recgonition in his eyes. His face was wan and tired looking, and he carried himself differently than Harry remembered....almost mechanically, as if he were just going throuh the motions of living. Just then Harry caught Roscoe Semoris's eye, and a hot, sharp pain flared in his scar.

"Ow!" he cried, slapping his hand against his forehead. "It's my scar. It's burning..."

Ron was still looking concernedly over his shoulder. "Who's Roscoe Semoris?"

"Dunno," replied Harry, still rubbing his scar.

"Well, what do you think is wrong with Fudge?" Ron asked.

"Roscoe Semoris," Harry said gravely.

A/N: Well there you go, my first update since Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it....enjoy the third movie on Friday as well. Don't forget to review! I'm 16 in three and a half hours! Reviews would be nice for my birthday (so would a car, but hey! Reviews work too!)


	24. I Should Have Listened

A/N: Quite a long chapter, with much dialogue and really not helping more than one plotline of the story. Please enjoy anyways.

Chapter 24: I Should Have Listened

"He just walked right by us, Hermione! Like he didn't even know who we were!" Harry exclaimed a few minutes later. He and Ron had gone to the hospital wing immediately after to report the strange incident.

"Harry-- he doesn't know who I am.... he only knows you," Ron replied.

"I get what you're saying Harry," Hermione said. Harry smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah, he must be getting to used to people almost wetting their pants when they see him," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, you know I hate it when--"

"Of course I do," Ron interrupted, "I was only joking."

"Who's Roscoe Semoris?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," the boys said simultaneously.

"But really creepy....if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was Snape's brother for all he was so greasy and oily-looking," Ron said.

"But you know how Fudge is always so....arrogant?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "He wasn't today. He just stood there, agreeing with everything Semoris said."

"Usually he just says what he wants and that's the end of it," Ron commented. "He was so un-Fudge-like today."

"Well, now that you've finished your lovely story, would you mind going and taking a shower? You two smell awful! What have you two been doing?" Hermione interjected.

"Playing Quidditch with Ginny and Rachel," Ron said, "Well Harry helped Ginny and I--"

"You planned with Rachel where your next make-out session would be!" Harry teased.

"I did not!" said Ron indignantly, cheeks flaming.

"Ooh who's Rachel?" Hermione asked.

"Just one of Ginny's friends," Harry said. "She was at your party last night. Long brown hair, freckles--"

"And green, green eyes...like two emeralds...." Ron trailed off.

"Like Harry's?" she asked. Ron nodded dreamily. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Ron and burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded, snapping back to reality.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said.

"Are you two going to change anytime soon?" Hermione inquired. "The smell is suffocating me!"

"Yeah, yeah we're leaving. See you later Hermione,"Ron said grumpily, dragging Harry off by the neck of his robes.

"Bye! We'll be back later!" Harry called after him, struggling to stay upright and unlatch Ron's hand from his robe's neck.

Later that afternoon, Harry returned to the hospital wing alone. Ron had gone off, muttering something about going to meet some new friends for a game of Gobstones or some such nonsense. Harry figured he was having a secret rendezvous with Rachel in the gardens or something.

When Harry entered Hermione's curtained off area, she was fast asleep...again. Although he hated to wake her, he didn't want to leave without a visit since he had promised to come again later. He stepped up to her bedside and leaned down to wake her.

"Hermione," he whispered, pusing her bushy brown hair back from hair still slightly discolored face. Her eyelashes fluttered open.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"It's Harry. I just wanted to see if you wanted to visit right now. If you're not up to it, I'll just leave and go back upstairs."

"No, no. I'm awake, I'm awake,"she said, sitting up abruptly shaking the fog of sleep out of her head.

"You sure are sleeping a lot. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It's the medicine Madam Pomfrey is giving me to help my skin go back to normal and to keep my fever down. It just makes me a little drowsy."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I have some schoolwork to do--" Hermione began.

"Alright I'll leave then--" he interrupted, but was cut off by her.

"Actually I was wondering if you would help me a bit," she asked.

"Me, help you?"

"Yeah why not?"

"I'm just so used to being the helped, not the helper."

"I just need some stuff explained, that I probably missed in class."

"Alright let's see it," Harry directed her. She pulled a book from her bedside table.

"Do you want to sit down?" she said, scooting over to make room beside her.

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, I don't have cooties and you don't smell anymore... you smell good now."

He grinned. "Alright then. Show me wht you need help on."

Hermione began explaining. After two seconds, when he realized that she knew exactly what she was talking about and was probably being overly conscientious of what to write, he tuned out. He watched her hands as they deftly flicked the through the pages, and pointed to things. She turned her head to him to ask him a question, to which he nodded absent-mindedly. She looked back at the pages and he continued watching her as she studied the words on the page and the question at hand. He watched her lips moving as she spoke and her lashes flicking open and closed.

Shebegan to be aware of him staring at her. A tear rolled down her cheek. Since he was watching her, he saw it and immediately noticed that she had stopped speaking and sat there staring at the book as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"My skin isn't that bad is it? I'm afraid that it'll never go away....I hate being so vain, but it's awful when your best friend can't even help staring at it...it looks all moldy doesn't it..."

"No, no Hermione. I wasn't looking at that. Come here." He put his arms around her and folded her into a tight embrace. "You're not vain. And no it doesn't look moldy! You can barely see it...it's almost gone!"

"I should have listened to you when you said the bacon smelled funny. Then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Don't cry any more. You're beautiful Hermione," he said. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"You really think so?" she said, her chocolatey eyes gazing up at him.

"Of course. You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out."

"Thanks Harry."

"I think I should leave. Would you like anything before I do?" Harry asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I think I'll play with my mood ring for awhile," she chuckled.

"Don't work too hard. Just...read or something. I'll come in tomorrow after Quidditch try-outs. Ron and Ginny are going to be there. Hey....wait here a second!" he dashed out.

"Where do you think I'm gonna go?" she muttered. She lightly touched the bandage still on her head and ran her fingers over her mottled skin. She heard raised voices in Madam Pomfrey's office. A few seconds later, Harry strode back through the curtains.

"You're coming out to the Quidditch pitch with me tomorrow. Somehow I convinced her that the fresh air would do you good," he stated proudly.

"Oh Harry, you're the best! I'm begining to get cabin fever! Thank you so much Harry!" She reached up and threw her arms around him.

"It's the least I could do after making you feel so bad. I'll be here to pick you up at nine o'clock then?"

She disentangled herself from him. "But I thought try-outs stared at 11...."

"They do. I have a surprise waiting for you.... I already checked it with Madam Pomfrey. She said it was fine with her.... but I'll let you wait to see it in the morning! Nine o'clock! Don't be late!" He leaned down and gave her a squeeze before stepping back and leaving.

"What is he planning?" she muttered to herself. She picked up her wand, pointed it at her quill and transfigured it into an alarm clock. She set it for seven, placed it back on her dresser and turned out the light. She promptly fell asleep.


	25. The Picnic and the Tryouts

A/N: Yet again, the first part of this chapter is set in Hermione's point of view....I originally intended for it to be all in Harry's. But here goes chapter 25....it feels so good to be writing fairly regularly again!!!! A lot of fluff...nothing important, just a character building chapter....a fairly long chapter...took me two days to write! I actually meant for it to include the next few days but I just kept writing about the breakfast. More substance will be in the next chapter, which I will promptly write after this uploads. Please enjoy and review!

Drinking Jones soda.....yummm....

Chapter 25: The Picnic and the Tryouts

Hermione's alarm clock rang promptly at seven in the morning. However, Hermione was already awake, eager to get out of the hospital wing for a few hours. She shut it off and picked up the Compact Caller that Harry had given her, tapped it with her wand and said, "Harry". A few seconds later the fogginess in the mirror slipped away and she saw a very sleepy Harry in the picture screen.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" he grumbled.

"Well for one thing, it is seven o'clock in the morning--"

"Like I said, the middle of the night--"

"--- and for another thing, you're supposed to pick me up in two hours! Now I need you to do something for me," she said, grinning.

"With pleasure," he replied semi-sarcastically.

"Right little ray of sunshine in the morning, are you now?"

"Not everyone can be as perky as you, you know....and even you have your moments."

"You know if I was there right now, I would smack you."

"Yeah like you did Malfoy in our third year.... anyway what is it that you needed?"

"Right then...um.... oh yeah can you run up and ask Lavender to come up here?"

"Hermione, I hate to break it to you, but most normal people are asleep at seven in the morning."

"Not Lavender. She usually gets up at six and does this exercise thing or something.... just nip up and fetch her, then will you?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty...." he grumbled. "I'll say goodbye...no more calling me...I'll see you at nine."

" Okay, and tell her to bring the stuff alright? Bye,"she said, hanging up on a confused looking Harry. She settled back to wait for Lavender, chuckling to herself.

"....and she says she wants you to bring the stuff...whatever that is...." Harry finished lamely.

Lavender grinned. "It's not drugs or anything weird....you'll see when you pick her up."

"Okay, I was really confused for a bit."

"It's okay...now scoot before someone finds you here!" She pushed him towards the door.

"No problem.... I'm going to bed!"

Lavender strolled into the hospital wing (quietly, so as not to disturb Madam Pomfrey though).

"Hey," she called to Hermione. "I brought you some clothes, makeup, shampoo and blow dryer....and my wand of course."

"Wand? What for?"

"Well, it's not a good idea to not carry it, and I also found a spell to cover your rash too...at least for a while."

"Do you have anything to cover scars too?" Hermione said glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that she'll do everything she can to keep my face from scarring but other areas will be to hard to get rid of. My arms and legs....."

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry."

"I haven't told the boys. I don't want anyone pitying me any more than they already do. Besides, if they're my real friends then they won't care."

"They are," Lavender replied. The two sat in silence for awhile.

Hermione spoke up first. "Well let's get started then shall we?"

Lavender smiled and stood up. "Of course."

As nine o'clock rolled around, Hermione and Lavender were seated in Hermione's curtained off area, chatting when a sharp rap came from the window. Both girls peered curiously at the offending window. Lavender hopped up, crossed the room and opened the window. She gave a surprised chuckle and turned to Hermione.

"Your guests are here."

"What? But we're not on a ground level, how could they possi--" she stopped short. Two boys, one raven-haired, one red-headed flew into the room. "Oh, I should have known..." She grinned.

"Surprise!" the two boys said.

"We brought two extra brooms for you and Lavender to fly on...we figured she would be glad to join us!" Harry said.

"Only one problem Harry," Hermione said dolefully. "I can barely walk without getting tired, let alone hang onto a broom."

"No problem," he said, Banishing the broom back to the broom shed. "You'll ride with me then. I trust that Lavender can fly on her own?" He looked towards Lavender.

"Of course," she said. "No problem."

"Well let's get going shall we? I'll tell Madam Pomfrey that we'll have you back by one at the latest." Ron said. He ran off.

Hermione was struggling valiantly to get out of bed. Lavender went over to help her.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all,' Harry thought. He could see that her illness had taken a lot out of her. Lavender was having to help her walk. There was one thing different though....

"Hermione, what happened to your skin? It's..."

"Normal again? Lavender's idea. That's the 'stuff' I was talking about....but the charm took so long to cover up of the green, I didn't have time to put on make-up. Lavender helped me get ready though."

"Here let me get her Lavender," he said, as he began to see that Lavender was faltering under Hermione's arm. As he slipped an arm around Hermione's waist, he realized that there was less of it-- so much that it was alarming. Her legs underneath the skirt Lavender had helped her change into were so thin and weak-looking, it was no surprise that she couldn't walk. Her arms were very thin and her sweater was like a pillowcase on her. But otherwise she looked like his old friend Hermione-- bushy hair and all.

"You look so normal Hermione," he said. "And you are beautiful without makeup," he added in an undertone, so that only she could hear. She grinned and flushed a bit.

"I didn't want the potential Gryffindor team members to be distracted by the girl with green skin and a hospital gown on," she laughed. She finally reached the windowsill and sat on the edge. Harry saw that her brown eyes lit up when the sun hit her face.

"Hermione we'll be right back...we're going to see what's taking Ron so long," Harry said, grabbing Lavender's wrist. "Just sit there and don't move."

"Okay!" she smiled and looked out the window. The sun shining on her face made her hospital pallor stand out.

As he walked Harry glanced back at her, eyes running from her pronounced cheekbones to her baggy sweater to her thin ankles.

"Why is she so thin? She didn't look that bad while she's been sitting in here and she hasn't been sick for that long!" Harry whispered urgently to Lavender.

"Madam Pomfrey said that she hardly wants to eat and that mostly she sleeps except when you two are in here. She tires out really easily. She had to sit down every once in awhile while I was getting her dressed, to rest."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this then..." he said hesitantly, looking back at his friend who was grinning into the sunshine.

"Oh no! Don't do that! She's been so excited all morning about this...she talked about it non-stop! All she wanted to talk about was you... and Ron of course as well. Just....don't do that to her!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. We'll just have to take it easy then won't we?"

"Yes, well-- here comes Ron," Lavender said brightly. "Put on a good face for her then will you?" she asked imploringly of Harry.

"Yes." He turned around to Hermione. "Well then shall we get a move on?"

"Of course!" she said excitedly. He reached his friend and offered his arm. Ron and Lavender mounted their brooms and left, saying that they would meet them there.

Harry helped her to his broom and began to pick her up to place her on the broom when she said,

"I can get on myself you know.... even if I can't walk too well, I can still mount a broom!" she said laughingly. Harry flushed.

"Sorry Hermione." She mounted the broom and he got on behind her, to keep a better hold on her.

"Ready?"he said. She nodded and he kicked off from the ground and soared out the window.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Hermione was wondering where in the world he was taking her, although she was enjoying flying over the lake and over the forest, the sunlight enhancing their colors. And although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was enjoying the feeling of Harry's arm around her waist, and his soft breathing on the back of her neck. About five minutes later when she was about to open her mouth to ask where on earth he was taking her, he spoke. As if reading her mind, he pointed out in front of her.

"That's where we're headed."

She squinted and saw another lake glinting in the sunshine, past the Forbidden Forest.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be there?" she asked. "I've never seen that lake before."

"Yes of course, I checked. After all I can't be a prefect and break the rules now can I?"

She grinned and as they drew closer she saw two waving figures....Ron and Lavender, a picnic blanket spread beside them, right on the edge of the lake.

"Harry, did you plan all this last night?" she asked.

"Well, yes...with some help from Ron," he admitted. He began to pull up as they neared the ground. They landed softly on the grass. Ron helped Hermione down and Harry climbed off after her. Lavender helped her to sit down on the blanket and Harry and Ron began taking dishes out of a box that Ron had brought with him.

"Are we eating breakfast here?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, I got Dobby to hook us up to the same system that they use to send food up to the tables in the Great Hall. Except I asked for a favor--"

"A favor?" Hermione said, cutting him off. "Don't you think that was enough of a favor?" Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "When will I get it into your heads that I disapprove of people mistreating elves because they--"

"Don't you think we thought of that too, Hermione?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"I asked to be able to cook something on my own," Harry said.

"The boys made you pancakes Hermione! Your favorite," Lavender said, pulling off the cover on an enormous plate of steaming chocolate chip pancakes.

Hermione stared at both boys, open-mouthed. "You two did this...for me?"

"Yep...well, mostly Harry's idea. Still you've had a rough couple of days, so we thought a picnic breakfast beside an undiscovered lake was just the thing to cheer you up!" Ron said.

"Now eat up before they get cold and those two boys were cooking like mad--the hour before they got you--- for nothing!" Lavender said. She scooped pancakes onto everyone's plate and they began eating, talking and laughing.

"I haven't eaten this much in a week," Hermione groaned, clutching her stomach. She looked over at Lavender who was in a similar position as Hermione.... flat on her back, clutching her stomach.

"Whoever Harry and Ron marry will never have to cook...those were the best pancakes I've ever eaten!" Lavender said.

"Guys you only ate three pancakes. You can't be that full," Ron said, still shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Harry shook his head at Ron.

"Are you almost finished?" Harry asked Ron. "I want to go swimming!"

"Alright, alright hold your horses mate, I'm almost done!" Ron put the last bit into his mouth, set his fork and knife down and stood up. "Ready," he said.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to wait thirty minutes after you eat to go swimming? Besides what are you going to swim in?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Hermione, that's just an old Muggle saying. Nothing ever happens!" Ron said.

"Besides we wore our swim trunks underneath!" Harry said. "It'll get him loosened up for try-outs."

"Ugh don't remind me! I'm nervous enough!"

Both boys stripped off, down to their swim trunks underneath and Harry removed his glasses. Both girls watched in awe as the two boys raced to the lake and cannonballed into the gray-blue waters of the lake.

Lavender leaned over to Hermione and said, "How can they eat that much and still look like THAT?" She stared openly at Ron's fit looking stomach, while Hermione watched Harry's arm muscles flex as the two boys roughhoused in the water.

"Must be all that Quidditch Harry plays...I dunno about Ron..." Both girls stared at the boys for a few moments before turning to their empty plates.

"Let's clear this away shall we?" Lavender said, still glancing at the boys in the lake, who were seemingly rough-housing and showing off, but were secretly planning.

"All we have to do is put them in the box and the will be sent back to Dobby in the kitchens..." Lavender said. "He really doesn't mind, Hermione," she added seeing her friend's skeptical face.

Just then the two girls heard a shout. They turned to look. Harry was yelling for them to help.

"It's Ron! He went under! I can't find him! I'm not that good of a swimmer! Help me find him!"

"GO!!!" Hermione cried to Lavender. The girl took off running, peeling off her sweater, revealing a just a thin T-shirt underneath and shorts on her legs as her only protection against the cold waters of the lake. Hermione got up and jogged feebly behind her. Lavender dived in. Hermione reached the lake and watched her friend dive over and over again. Her expression changed from one of worry to one of anger when Lavender went down again and Harry began laughing and Ron came up beside Harry in the lake, laughing as well.

"Gotcha!" Ron yelled, when Lavender came up.

"Were you two playing a trick on us?" Hermione said furiously.

"Of course....you didn't think he was really drowning did you?" Harry asked.

"Yes we did!" Lavender said furiously. She swam back to the side of the lake and climbed out, T-shirt and shorts clinging wetly to her shivering body. She and Hermione began marching back to the blanket. Hermione picked up her friend's sweater and handed it to her.

"Wait! Wait!" Harry called behind them. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to make you mad! It was just a joke!"

"Yeah a really bad one," Hermione said scathingly.

"Hermione wait!" he said catching her arm. Lavender kept on while Ron ran up to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would take it so seriously!" Harry said, while Ron began apologizing to Lavender similarly.

"Well, I did," she said, beginning to walk away again. When he caught her arm again, she stumbled and he pulled her back up. He pulled her into a bear-hug.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked imploringly. "Please? I planned this all out and I didn't mean to ruin it, please still come with me to try-outs?"

Hermione made a muffled sound against him. "What?" he asked.

"I said only if you let go of me! You're soaking wet!" she said, laughing.

"You think that's wet? Let's see!" He bent down and scooped up her legs. He began walking towards the lake.

"Harry no! I don't want to get wet! No--no!" she cried, kicking her legs and struggling to be let go. He reached the edge of the lake and made like he was going to throw her in, but she tightened her hold on his neck and he stopped.

"I forgive you," she said.

"Good," he said. He turned around and began carrying her back.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione said. He felt her breath on his neck and it sent goosebumps down his already wet back.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I can walk on my own."

"Oh, right then." He put her down but she still leaned on his arm. When they reached Ron and Lavender, Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione. She glared at him.

"You had me really worried you know!" she said putting her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. We were just having a bit of fun," he said.

"Yeah, well-- don't do it again," she said warningly. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek.

"I won't," he said, grinning.

"Well let' get going to the Quidditch pitch, shall we?" Lavender said.

"Of course," Harry said. "Up!" he called with his hand stretched out over his broom. "Climb on Hermione. We have to get you a good seat to watch from."

A minute later, after cleaning up their area, the four teens on three brooms set off back towards the school grounds.

After settling Hermione down with Lavender in the stands, Harry and Ron made their way down to the Quidditch pitch

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you flirting with Lavender? I thought you liked Rachel."

"Well, I do-- I mean I don't know if-- well it's not easy to decide between to beautiful girls."

"Yeah, especially when both beautiful girls seem to like you," Harry teased.

"Well it's not like you have such a difficult decision. You like one girl and she likes you back!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Hermione likes you, and you like her, whether you want to acknowledge it or not."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but by then they had reached the pitch and Angelina had already clapped Harry on the back, leading him off to the rest of the team. A few people showed up from Gryffindor and a few from other houses too. They congregated around Hermione asking after her well-being. Rachel turned up and Harry saw Ron stand a little straighter when he saw her show up next to Hermione. When everyone had finally assembled there, Angelina pointed her wand at her throat and muttered "Sonorus" (just as Bagman had last year in the tournament, Harry thought), turned to the potential Keepers, and spoke to them and so that the people in the stands could hear as well.

"There is one spot open on the Gryffindor team for a Keeper. That is what you hopefully are all here for," she said. "We will be playing a regular game pretty much, except that George Weasley will be taking my place as Chaser, so that Harry, Fred and I can watch from above, to see how you are doing. Katie, George and Alicia will be seeing how comfortable they are with you as teammates and then after everyone has had their turn as Keeper, we will take a short break and then tell you our decision. There will be no bias for family members." Fred and George grinned at each other. "Sound fair?" she asked. When everyone nodded, she said, "Good. Now mount your brooms. Gregory will start off and the rest will line up behind me. When I blow this whistle, the playing Keeper will move and the next one will step into play. Got it? Good. Everyone up on three....one, two..three!" The players rose in the air. She pointed to her throat and muttered, "Quietus".

She tossed the ball to Alicia, who passed to George, who streaked up the pitch to the goals. Harry began to wonder why George hadn't been a chaser instead of a Beater...he was good! He continued watching the play beneath him, unaware that he himself was being watched.

"Harry's cute Hermione. Is he yours?" Rachel asked, looking up at Harry. He waved down to Hermione. She waved back.

"What-- what do you mean, 'yours'?" Hermione asked, taken aback. "He's my friend of course."

"Yes but is that it?"

'I wish it weren't,' Hermione said in her head. But out loud, she said, "Yes."

"We have to get them together though Rachel. I think they both like each other," Lavender said. "He really is a sweetheart to her."

"Yeah, he is. He is forever visiting me in the hospital wing," Hermione said, watching him dreamily.

"He planned that party for her and got her out of the hospital wing to come watch the try-outs," Lavender told Rachel quietly, as they watched Hermione stare up at Harry. "We have to figure out a way to get them together...Ginny will help, I'm sure." Just then she saw Dean, Seamus and Neville listening intently to their whispered conversation. She gave them a look that told them plainly not to repeat what they had heard. However, the boys disregarded it and planned to tell Ron later.

Hermione gasped when Harry turned to glance at her and she was caught like a deer in headlights in his piercing green eyes. The embarrassment of being caught caused her to flush, and when she did, she noticed the charm begin to slip away on her fingers, so they became tinged a bit green again.

"As soon as this is over, I have to go back to the hospital. I don't want anyone to have to look at me when I have green all over me." She showed her fingers to Lavender.

"Alright. But let's stay and find out who makes it, can we?" Lavender asked.

"Of course! Ooh look! Ron's up!" All three girls turned rapt attention to Ron.... only Hermione was watching him play as a friend...the other two had something more than friendship on the brain with him.

As Harry began watching the Keepers he realized that he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be watching for. He always just thought that as long as thy kept the offending team's goals out that they were good. As the play progressed, and they began moving through the Keepers, he had a fairly good idea, especially after Ginny, who pulled some amazing moves to keep the goals out. He also found himself glancing at Hermione once in awhile to make sure she was alright and to just be looking at her. Once, he looked over and found himself caught in her brown eyes, and the shock and embarrassment of being caught looking at her, caused him to slip sideways on his broom. When Ron came up, he paid a little closer attention. although he was good, just like most of the people. But somehow he found himself trying to make a decision between Ginny and a tall, thin, blond fifth year named Will Corner, who was also a cut above the rest.

When the last Keeper had gone, Angelina gathered her players around on the ground to discuss.

"Well what do you think?" she said.

"I can't decide between Ginny and that fifth year, Will Corner. What do you guys think?" Harry put in first.

"Good. What about you two?" Angelina asked Fred and George.

"Seriously?" George said.

"Ron or Ginny," Fred finished, speaking for the two twins.

"Alright... Katie?"

"Ron or Ginny."

"And Alicia?"

"Ginny or Will."

"And I think Will or Ginny. Well that's three votes for Will, three votes for Ron and six for Ginny. I guess Ginny is our new team member!" Angelina said. "Agreed?" Everyone nodded and she called back the people trying out. After "Sonorus"-izing her voice to be heard in the stands, she spoke.

"Although we saw a lot of talent out there, but since we only have one spot open, we're going to have to give it to one person. Those of you who didn't make it can try out next year for different spots....after all, five of us will be gone! So we as a team have decided that the new Keeper will be...Ginny Weasley! Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped politely and turned away. Will Corner seemed particularly miffed that a girl had beaten him, so as he walked away, he kicked the dirt. Everyone in the stands began pouring down onto the field.

Ron looked at Harry who was standing alone, waiting for the girls. He walked over and said, simply and quietly, "Why can't you ever let me have something I want, just once? Prefect, Hermione and now this...everything is yours. I thought we were friends... I guess I thought wrong." He turned and walked away, towards the lake. Harry gaped after him, people clearing off the field and some escorting Ginny back to the castle. A few seconds later, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

Harry turned to find that Rachel was there with her and that Lavender had left with Dean and some other people from Gryffindor.

"He says that I get everything. I think he wishes he wasn't my friend anymore...." he trailed off.

"Where'd he go?" Rachel asked.

"I think off around the lake or something....I dunno."

"I'll try to find him," Rachel offered, and off she ran.

"Harry it's not your fault. Ginny deserved to get the spot. Don't feel bad," Hermione comforted.

"I know.... I wish he didn't think I enjoyed being famous or whatever. I'll try to talk to him later, when he's making sense," he said. He looked down at Hermione and saw that the green was creeping up the side of her face...the charm was wearing off quickly. She looked tired. His little outing was wearing her out."Hermione, I think it's time to get you back to the hospital wing."

"I think it is too. I don't want anyone to see me with the rash. Malfoy'll be horrible if he sees it."

Harry thought for a moment. "I've got an idea. I can't get in the hospital wing by flying...there's no one to open the window for me." He Banished his Firebolt back to his dormitory. "We'll have to walk."

"You're getting good at that one," Hermione commented. He grinned.

"Well, I had a good teacher." He bent down and scooped her up in his arms again.

"You like doing that don't you?" she said, smirking at him.

"Yeah. It makes me feel gallant," he said. She giggled. "Turn your face in. No one will see the rash then."

She obediently turned her head in and they set off for the castle. After a few minutes, the steadiness of his walking lulled her into closing her tired eyes. she folded into the way he was holding her and soon was asleep. As he reached the school, he was getting funny looks, but all he could think about was the feeling of the welcome pressure he felt from her sitting in his arms, and he reveled in it. When he reached the hospital wing, he stood in front of her bed for a few moments, not wanting to put her down With a great sigh he laid he gently down and pulled off her shoes. The foreign movement woke her and her eyes opened. Her skin was totally green again.

"Thanks Harry. For everything....the party, for visiting me all the time, for this. I'm so glad that we've become better friends. I kind of used to feel like a third wheel with you and Ron."

"You shouldn't have," Harry said, brushing her hair back from her face.

"But I did. And now I don't. So thanks."

"No problem. Now go to sleep and I'll come visit later...hopefully with Ron in tow!" he said, tucking the blankets around her. She smiled sleepily at him and said, "See you later."

Her eyes were closed in sleep before he even pushed aside the curtains.


End file.
